


Los 12 Apóstoles de Jesús

by HopeFic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Grady Memorial Hospital, Hilltop, M/M, Multi, Pre-Alexandria Safe-Zone, Terminus (The Walking Dead)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesús no está solo, cuenta con un consejo de 12 sabios que gobiernan Hilltop. Y su mejor apóstol, Juan/John, tiene una historia fantástica que contar </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Si no quieres spoilers y no sabes quién es nuestro amado "Yisas", mejor no leas. Si no es así, eres más que bienvenido/a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La hija del trueno

**Author's Note:**

> Ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sólo fruto de adoración por la serie y un intento de explorar más de ese fantástico mundo. Aunque está basado en los personajes de la serie de TV, no va a tener mucho que ver en su desarrollo futuro (empezando porque a día 24/02/16 no tengo ni idea cómo seguirá la serie xD).

—0—

— Pues ya está, ya me habéis encontrado—libero al del pelo largo aunque me sigue mirando como si quisiese que se abriese el cielo y me fulminase un rayo.

— ¿John?—el de pelo rizado levanta la ceja.

— Sí, John, el mejor amigo de Jesús.

— Pero eres una mujer—o eso creo escuchar de los labios de mi “nuevo colega”, el cuál ahora que lo miro detenidamente tiene unos brazos desproporcionados.

— Bueno espero que realmente no creas que Paul es Jesucristo…

— No, no, ¡joder! Es sólo…—“Ricitos” se rasca la sien con la pistola aún en la mano.

— ¡Vaya mierda!—escupe “Brazacos” y me entra el ataque de risa. Sus miradas ganan un punto de deseo de mi muerte y me contengo, un poco.

— Lo siento, es que no podía evitarlo. Bueno, ¿para qué me queríais?

— Paul te buscaba.

— ¡Oh! Y ha enviado a sus nuevos ángeles a por mí, ¡qué considerado!—leo perfectamente en el escupitajo en el suelo de Brazacos un zorra sarcástica. No sólo los bíceps los tiene desarrollados—Vale, venga. Es que hoy me habéis pillado en el día gracioso, primero, quiero nombres.

— Yo soy Rick Grimes y él…

— No nos ha dicho cómo te llamas, John, ¿por qué te voy…?

— Yo es por no llamaros Ricitos y Brazacos a la cara—me pongo la mano en la boca, fingiendo vergüenza—Pero como os apetezca—me ajusto la mochila y les miro—Puedo esperar a que mi jefe me lo cuente.

 

—0—

 

— Entonces, en resumen, Paul os había tangado el camión y no sólo no le habéis matado, sino que lo llevasteis a vuestra comunidad—doy dos aplausos al aire—Sí que debéis ser buena gente, yo como poco le habría dado una buena patada en el culo y lo habría dejado acompañado de un puñado de caminantes—escucho la risa ronca de Brazacos, el cual le ha prohibido a Rick que me diga su nombre hasta que yo no dé el mío. Si me conociesen sabrían que no hay nada peor que proponerme un reto, así que sigo siendo John.

— No se pretende que eres su mejor amiga—pregunta Rick con una sonrisa.

— Más que eso, es como un hermano para mí—me sincero de buen humor al ver ya las vallas de Hilltop—Y como a todos los hermanos, hay ocasiones en los que desearías matarlos.

 

—0—

 

No son los únicos que han llegado aunque ninguno tiene una pinta más peligrosa que Brazacos y si a él pude derribarlo de una patada, los otros pueden caer si las cosas se ponen feas.

— Es así, nuestro gobierno son los Apóstoles por eso necesitábamos que Marianne volviese.

— Mmm—emite Brazacos, mirándome entre su pelo negro, ganando nuestro particular pulso. Esos ojos de un azul intenso, el pelo largo, la barba, los brazos,… ¡Joder! Doy dos pasos hacia atrás queriéndole ver la espalda.

— No te escabullas, acércate—me grita Peter antes que pueda echar un ojo y me pongo a la izquierda de Paul.

— Evidentemente son nombres en clave—Jesus sonríe al grupo procedente de ASZ—No son doce hombres, como podéis ver.

— Sí y ya me gustaría ver cómo se tomaría la Iglesia a un hijo de Dios pervertido—interviene Álex, su pareja, provocando risas. Pero yo quiero saber dos cosas para tranquilizarme. Una la constato, ella no está allí. Probablemente esté en el recinto de los niños, cuidándoles.

— Rick es el líder de una comunidad cerca de aquí, aquella que habíamos visto de lejos…—Paul sigue presentándoles a nuestra gente, cosa que ahora mismo me la suda un poco. Tengo que hacer que se dé la vuelta o saber su nombre, ¿por qué no me acordaré de su puñetero…?—A él y a Daryl les seguí…

No escucho más y clavo la vista en ese hombre. Daryl, joder, claro, es Daryl Dixon.

— Aunque el ataque nos redujo en número seguimos siendo unos—ignoro el discurso de Grimes y le hablo al oído a Paul.

— Tengo que irme.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—responde en el mismo tono susurrante.

— Te lo diré después—me hace un gesto con los ojos, dándome permiso y me alejo de la fogata.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Oh! Mirad quién está aquí.

— Hola John.

— No, no, es Marie, es una chica.

—Anne, prefiere que la llamen Anne, ¿verdad Anne?

— No es Johnny.

— Es Annie.

Sonrío ante el debate de los niños sobre mi apodo (algún día acabarán llamándome Plátano o Planta rodadora si siguen rebautizándome) y me acerco a ella, abrazándola.

— ¿Estás bien, Marie?—se cuela la preocupación en su voz dulce y aunque había soñado muchas veces con este momento, no sé cómo decirlo. Ve la duda en mí, me conoce muy bien—Niños, a ver quién me pinta el sol más bonito, venga.

Los pequeños, totalmente embelesados, corren y se pelean por las pocas ceras y papel con el que contamos en Hilltop.

— Marie, ¿estás herida o algo?

— No, no es eso, cielo—la vuelvo a abrazar— ¿Sabes que han llegado…?

— Supervivientes—me interrumpe—Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué?

— ¿No los has visto?

— No, Andrew me avisó de que venían y metimos a todos los niños aquí junto a Bella—la otra joven, mira desde el fondo, donde acuna a un bebé. Es otra de las encargadas habituales de los chavales, aunque apenas tiene trece años y deberían cuidarla a ella también— ¿Qué pasa, Marianne? ¿Quiénes?—clavo mis ojos en sus enormes pupilas celestes queriendo tener telepatía y la voz se le congela— ¿De verdad?— nos conocemos bien, hemos pasado un año y muchas aventuras juntas. Asiento, notando como pierde el color de la cara.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, guapita?—levanto la ceja y cruzo los brazos delante del pecho—Me dejaste KO con una pirueta en el bosque.

— Ajá y temes que vuelva a hacerte morder el polvo, ¿no?—por un momento me he sentido tentada de repetirlo y así cargarlo al hombro y llevármelo sin replicar, pero llamaría la atención de sus compañeros y, realmente, ni en mis mejores sueños podría arrastrarlo sin ayuda.

— Ni de coña.

— No, joder, Daryl tienes que venir conmigo—echa un vistazo a sus compañeros, los cuales siguen hablando con el consejo—Solo, te necesito solo—se humedece los labios y cambio el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra— ¡Joder! No seas testarudo, luego me lo agradecerás—inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado eso cuando veo una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro— ¡Que vengas, coño!—le agarro el antebrazo, no logrando moverle ni una pulgada del sitio. Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro. Estoy pensando cómo llevarle, como incitarle sin decirle nada. Vuelvo a plantearme la manera de dejarle inconsciente para que sea una sorpresa,…

Empieza a andar sin mí y me pilla tan desprevenida que me quedo quieta.

— Al menos dime hacia dónde cojones quieres que vayamos, princesa—si supiese algo de mí, sabría que dejar pasar una réplica mordaz no es mi estilo. En su lugar troto hasta ponerme a su lado no sin antes notar otro pequeño vuelco al corazón al ver las alas de su chaleco.

Caminamos en silencio, a la par, sin encontrarnos con nadie y no nos cuesta ni diez minutos llegar a la puerta de la guardería. Todo en silencio, algo que no cuenta tampoco en mi comportamiento habitual.

— Espera aquí—una mirada desafiante, empiezo a valorar que no tiene otra—De veras, espera aquí.

Entro por la puerta y veo como da un respingo, le hago una seña con la cabeza para que sepa que está ahí y le da instrucciones a Bella.

— Buena suerte—le susurro, abrazándola al pasar por mi lado.

— No, ven conmigo—me agarra pero niego con la cabeza—Marianne.

— Te está esperando—a ella y sólo a ella. Me sonríe con nerviosismo y cruza el umbral.

Me quedo con la espalda pegada en la pared, de manera que puedo escuchar su “Buenas noches, Mr. Dixon” entre las risas y gritos de los niños.

— No puede ser—su tono provocador, terco y malhablado, ha desaparecido. No es la voz del hombre rudo sino la de un niño— ¿Beth?

Pasos apresurados, llanto amortiguado.

Les doy privacidad, alejándome de la puerta, y ayudo a los pequeños a finalizar sus dibujos.

 

—0—


	2. Y volverá de entre los muertos…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo han llegado allí? ¿No se suponía que estaba muerta? Aquí encontraréis el comienzo de todas las respuestas.

—0—

 

Escapar.

Morir.

Escapar.

— ¿Ya has terminado con la habitación 215?

— Sí.

— Sí, ¿qué?

— Sí, señor.

— Bien. Vete a las 203—asiento repetidas veces, sin levantar la vista de mis pies.

Escapar.

— Marianne, trae tijeras.

Morir.

— ¡Marianne!

Escapar.

Un tortazo me cruza la cara y me muerdo el labio por la violencia del golpe.

— ¡Ya voy yo por las putas tijeras, inútil!

 

—0—

 

Nunca nadie sabe cómo llega aquí pero todos esperamos poder salir. Los mayores hablan de los que lo consiguieron y nos instan a intentarlo, pero claro, ¿por qué siguen ellos aquí todavía?

Hago gárgaras con el agua y escupo los restos de sangre. Veo como el oficial Walsch se lleva a Rachel a la sala de limpieza y con el papel higiénico improviso unos tapones para los oídos.

Al final resultan tan inútiles como yo.

 

—0—

 

— Muy bien, Marianne—el médico me devuelve las gasas empapadas en sangre y comprueba los signos vitales de la recién llegada.

Es muy joven y guapa. Pobre chica, le esperan tiempos difíciles.

 

—0—

 

Escapar.

Morir.

Escapar.

Noah se sienta a mi lado, balanceando las piernas. Los walkers muerden el aire bajo cinco plantas de nuestros pies. Ha robado un par de piruletas del despacho de la jefa y me las da.

Qué fácil sería tirarme desde aquella altura y esperar a que mordiesen mi carne. Ya tengo el alma roída, poco queda de mí más que esta carcasa.

— ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí?

Nos levantamos y nos acorralan contra el vacío. Quizás ha llegado el momento, quizás consiga así mi libertad.

Un golpe en la sien y luego, negro.

 

—0—

 

Oigo voces, no puedo abrir los ojos.

— Es joven.

— Sí, trabaja para nosotros.

— ¿Y qué le ocurrió?

— La encontraron desvanecida, se tuvo que caer y dar el golpe.

— Pero si podría haber muerto.

— Marianne es una chica con suerte.

Vuelvo a perderme.

 

—0—

— Hola, no sé si me escuchas, pero creo que puede ser agradable que alguien te trate como a una persona. El doctor Edwars piensa que saldrás del coma y por eso lucha con Dawn para que no te desconecte.

Quiero decirle que lo haga, que no hay piedad en mantenerme con vida.

— Yo creo que saldrás adelante también y estaré encantada de poder ayudarte.

Está en tu mano, déjame ir. Pero las palabras no salen de mi garganta. Otra vez el sueño.

 

—0—

 

Se llama Beth. Beth Greene. Me habla de su familia y de la granja que regentaban. De canciones y apodos sureños. Todos los días me cuenta un poco más.

Sé que le gusta el té frío y los dulces pero no excesivamente dulces, aunque ahora echa de menos el chocolate.

Luego me cuenta sobre su grupo, sobre su hermana. Habla mucho de un hombre, creo que está enamorada de él: Daryl Dixon.

La moto de Daryl. La ballesta de Daryl. El chaleco con alas bordadas de Daryl. Las enseñanzas de Daryl,…

En ocasiones agradecería por un segundo mover una mano y darle un bofetón. Deduzco por su tono que es más joven que yo y que, probablemente, ese sea su primer amor.

Me pone triste pensar en alguien tan dulce en un jodido lugar tan cabrón como el Grady.

Un día me contó que llovía y que echaba de menos a su madre, fallecida también por lo que cojones sea que vuelve a todo el mundo un puto zombie.

Quizás eso me pase a mí y pueda volver y arrancarle pedazos a más de un guardia.

 

—0—

 

— Saldrás por ti misma, ahora esto lo necesita tu amiga.

No lo entiendo hasta que escucho el pitido de las máquinas. Creo que me estoy muriendo, cierro los ojos.

 

—0—

 

La luz me molesta tanto, se cuela entre mis pestañas. Intento aventarla de mi camino, quiero descansar, se supone que ahora puedo pero me duele todo el cuerpo.

Tengo la boca tan seca que cuando intento hablar creo que hay un animal dentro de la habitación.

¡Dentro de la habitación! ¡Joder! Soy yo. ¡Joder!

Estoy viva.

 

—0—

 

— Hola Marianne—la luz de la linterna me molesta y giro el cuello con algo de dolor—Ya, sé que es incómodo pero sólo quiero saber si está todo bien. ¿Puedes escucharme?

— Sí—emito seguido de un ataque de tos salvaje.

— Will, tráeme agua, por favor.

¿Por favor? ¿Ha dicho por favor? Definitivamente me he muerto.

Bebo con avidez y permito que Edwars termine mi examen.

— Vas a tener que esforzarte en caminar, en este tiempo has perdido tono muscular y te darán calambres pero no veo ninguna secuela. ¿Notas algo?—me hace cosquillas con un boli en la planta de los pies y doy una patada al aire—Perfecto. Will, busca a alguna chica que la ayude a bañarse y a vestirse.

— Por supuesto, Doctor.

— Ahora tengo que seguir la ronda pero vas a tener que ponerte al día—intento decir algo pero me cuesta, así que acerca su oído a mi boca.

— ¡Que te jodan!—logro entonar con decencia y me responde con una sonrisa.

— No, Marianne, las cosas han cambiado mucho. Éste ya no es el mismo lugar. Ya lo verás.

 

—0—

 

Aquí estoy, es la chica a la que ayudé a curar cuando vino con el tobillo destrozado. Tiene una herida muy fea, un disparo en plena cabeza sin embargo, está viva.

Los chicos me han contado la historia. Ahora hay otra gente y sólo permanecen en el hospital si así lo desean. Nada de tener que trabajar para subsanar la deuda ni diferentes comidas por rangos o precios. No más Dawn ni más oficiales que abusan de los demás.

Me da mucha rabia que no fuese así antes.

— Tus amigos tendrían que haber venido por ti mucho antes. Aunque sé que eso es mierda para ti, no deberías haber acabado aquí nunca. Tienes gente que te quiere y es capaz de dar la vida por ti.

No sé si me escucha pero tengo la esperanza de que sea así, de poder poner voz a su insostenibilidad.

 

—0—

—Tuvieron que salir por piernas porque se les venía encima la horda y nos gritaron desde abajo que la dejaban en el maletero, que la enterrásemos, que se merecía un buen funeral.

Mastico la otra mitad de la galleta, la cual tuvo días mejores, y no puedo hacerme a la idea de lo que sentirían al dejarla atrás.

— El que se la llevó, casi lo arrancaron del lugar. Sólo lloraba y mataba walkers pero no tenía nada qué hacer.

— ¿Tenía un chaleco con alas?

— ¿Qué?—el oficial me mira con la nariz arrugada, pensando en mi comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

— ¡Exacto! Sí, ¿cómo lo sabías?—la oficial ahora al mando me mira con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos—Estabas en coma en una habitación lejos de ese pasillo, ¿cómo pudiste ver algo?

— No, no lo vi. Ella me habló de él.

— Mientras “dormías”—Charlie, uno de los ayudantes, se encargó de que todo el Grady se enterase de mi historia. Muy marujón, pero un tipo majo después de todo.

— Sí, Daryl.

— Era su novio, ¿verdad?

— Creo que sí—alzo los hombros y bebo un vaso de agua, esperando tragar la bola de harina de trigo rancia que me he comido.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Por qué?

Se me cae el vaso de agua al suelo y me quedo mirándola. Nada, está igual. De verdad, ¿qué cojones ha pasado?

Busco una fregona para  secar el estropicio y las máquinas empiezan a sonar. Corro de nuevo a la habitación con el corazón en la mano.

— ¡Por Dios, Beth no te mueras!—grito, chocándome con el doctor y dos ayudantes.

— No, Marianne, no—veo una sincera alegría en sus ojos y el palo de la fregona cae de mis manos. Se ve que es mi día de ser de mantequilla.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Está bien del todo?

— Tiene afectada el área de la memoria porque no recuerda cómo llegó aquí ni nada de lo pasado. Lo que creo que es una bendición, si quieres mi opinión—le miro con un poco de enfado, no está bien, pero lo hago—Venga, entra a verla.

Está incorporada en la cama, con una venda nueva pero con los ojos abiertos. No sabía que tuviese esos enormes ojos azules, para mí siempre fue la bella durmiente rubia.

— ¡Hola!—emito haciendo el gesto con la mano y sintiéndome bastante imbécil. ¡Pobre chica! Si no tendrá ni idea de quién soy ni nada…

— ¡Hola Marianne! Tienes unos ojos verdes muy bonitos—me quedo plantada al lado de su cama, sorprendida por haber tenido el mismo pensamiento. Su tez se va tiñendo de rojo y me doy cuenta que la he estado mirando fijamente.

— He pensado lo mismo al verte. Es que… Es raro, no nos conocemos pero…

— Sí, sí nos conocemos—responde, ofreciéndome una mano. Termino abrazándola con cuidado y llorando, sin tener claro el motivo, pero no es por una mala sensación.

 

—0—

 

— Venga, vamos a dar un paseo.

— ¿En silla de ruedas?

— Si quieres, me siento y tú empujas.

— ¡Vaya boca tiene, señorita Domínguez!

— Tiene usted razón. Soy lo puto peor, señorita Greene.

En unos días ya podrá andar por su cuenta, si seguimos con los ejercicios de rehabilitación. De momento, sólo paseos en los que le cuento lo que ella me contó y va recordando lentamente.

 

—0—

 

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

— Pues para no serlo se te han puesto coloradas hasta las raíces del pelo—esconde su cara entre las manos y me hace reír.

— Seguro, nunca pasó nada.

— Pero pudo pasar.

— No, no lo creo.

— Esa media sonrisa no engaña a nadie, Beth.

— Él siempre me vio como a una niña.

— No lo eres.

— No.

Tiro el envoltorio de los caramelos al aire mientras el sol cae sobre Atlanta. Ahora que puede subir las escaleras, pasamos largos ratos en la azotea. Beth se queda traspuesta, con la vista fija en el atardecer. Sé que piensa en él, no me extraña, hasta yo lo hago parece un puto macho alfa mezclado con un príncipe de la Disney.

— Bueno, no te preocupes—coloco mi brazo sobre sus hombros—Lo encontraremos y lo sabremos.

 

—0—

 

—Antes de irnos quiero que me lo cuentes—ya está recuperada y como nadie nos obliga a quedarnos, en unos días partiremos hacia el hogar de Noah, mi antiguo compañero y por el que Beth se puso en peligro.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Por qué volviste al Grady cuando te escapaste por primera vez?

— Beth.

— Marie— imita mi tono.

— ¿Importa?

— Sí—se revuelve en la cama y apoya el codo en la almohada—Me has contado sobre cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí, como viniste para que salvasen a tu amigo, incluso cómo murió. Son cosas tan difíciles de contar—su mirada está ávida de curiosidad—¿Por qué no está?

— Te lo confié porque estabas en coma y no creas que en estos momentos no te echo de menos así de calladita.

— Mala suerte, amiga.

Me giró quedándome enfrentada a ella y trago grueso. Me permito pensar por sólo un segundo en aquella vez y se me revuelve el estómago.

— Hay cosas peores que los caminantes fuera de estas paredes.

 

—0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pareció interesante meter algo de "Sistamance" :P Porque salvo Andrea y Michonne, se ha hecho poco hincapié en este tipo de relaciones de amigas del alma y además así entra como contrapunto al bromance de los bromances: Rick/Daryl.
> 
> Os recuerdo que todo esto es fruto de imaginación enferma xD Nada está vinculado con TWD real (sea cómic o TV show), sólo he tomado prestados sus personajes y localizaciones (y algunos van a variar bastante). Espero que sigáis en el camino, gracias por vuestra compañía.


	3. Amaos los unos a los otros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobrevivieron pero, ¿cómo llegaron a Hilltop?

—0—

 

— Entonces supongo que os iréis—  Paul juega con mi pelo y sus ojos se ven fantasmagóricamente claros a la luz de las velas.

— No lo sé. Nunca hablamos más allá de encontrarle— paro su mano y la beso— Tampoco entró nunca en nuestros planes encontrar Hilltop.

— Bueno, Hilltop os encontró a vosotras— sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y me observa con su quietud característica. De verdad, es el único hombre de la Tierra que es capaz de hacerme estar bajo un techo y no sentirme enjaulada—  Hagáis lo que hagáis, os apoyaré.

— Ya, gracias— me levanto de sus rodillas y me acerco a la ventana. Paul es de los pocos privilegiados que cuenta con una sala privada propia en la comunidad y es incesante el goteo de personas que lo visita durante el día, cuando no ha salido a buscar víveres. Teniendo en cuenta como es Gregory, el líder de la comunidad, la gente prefiere pasar antes por Jesus.

Y yo soy de las afortunadas que lo visita por las noches. Bueno, eso y que llevo sin dormir más de tres horas seguidas mucho tiempo.

— Ahora tras todo esto, ¿me vas a contar lo que te preocupa o voy a tener que esperar a que raye el sol? —me vuelvo y le echo una mirada bastante desagradable. Como contestación recibo una sonrisa tan calmada como su apariencia.

— Jesus tenía paciencia— anoto acercándome de nuevo a él.

— Vosotros sois los que decís que me parezco, no yo— cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca sus manos me agarran a la altura de los muslos y me sienta de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. Luego su brazo derecho pasa por mi cintura y sus dedos buscan entretenimiento en acariciar mi raída camiseta. Echo el cuello hacia atrás y apoyo mi cabeza en la suya— ¿De verdad? ¿Nada de sarcasmo esta vez? —me hace cosquillas con la barba al dejarme un beso cerca de la oreja.

— Ha sido un día agotador.

— Sin duda.

— Sigo pensando que merecías que te metiesen un tiro entre ceja y ceja— su risa se pierde en mi pelo.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme muerto? —me retuerzo hasta poder capturar su cara entre mis manos— Era broma, Marianne— interviene antes que le diga nada.

— No me gustan las de esa clase.

— Sí, sí te gustan, pero el momento no era el indicado, lo siento— me da un suave beso en los labios y se levanta del sillón, dejándome su lugar— Sé que consideras a Beth lo único que tienes y que dudas ahora, una vez que se ha reunido con Daryl, en si ella va a querer que permanezcas a su lado.

— ¿Quieres caramelos? ¿Un pin? —cruzo las piernas y hago aletear la llama de la vela.

— No tan cansada, no— vuelve a acercarse y se acuclilla frente a mí— Marianne, Beth te quiere como si fueras su hermana.

— Pero ya tiene una y está a pocas millas de aquí, Paul.

— Por favor, Marianne, ¿no eres tú la mejor que conoce a Beth? Eso no va a importar— apoya la barbilla en mis rodillas— Recuerda que nadie te va a exigir una decisión, sólo…

— Ya no está sola, Paul— siento la emoción escalando mi garganta y miro hacia otro lado para reprimirla— Me prometí que no la dejaría sola nunca, pero ¿y ahora? —se levanta y me obliga a alzarme. Nuestras miradas quedan a la par, somos casi de la misma altura y mis botas frente a sus pies descalzos terminan de equilibrarnos.

— Si te vas con ella y las cosas salen bien, genial. Si no, puedes regresar— coloca mi flequillo mal cortado— Y siempre puedes quedarte aquí.

— Lo sé, pero…— sus dedos sobre mis labios me silencian.

— Conmigo— su boca busca mi boca y cualquier preocupación quedará relegada un par de horas. ¡Ah sí! Este hijo de Dios se toma en serio lo de predicar con el ejemplo.

 

—0—

 

— Tranquila.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te tranquilices, Marie. Desde que abandonamos Atlanta no has dormido nada. ¡Déjame conducir un rato!

— Si no sabes, Campanilla.

— Pues me enseñarás, pero no vas a continuar así, señorita.

Aparco en el arcén, en un claro en el que apenas deambulan dos caminantes. En cuanto paro el motor, comienzan a acercarse para golpear los cristales e intentar romperlos a mordiscos. Al comienzo les tenía terror, ahora simplemente me dan mucha pena.

— Venga, cámbiame el sitio.

— Beth, no es necesario, lo podemos hacer más tarde o cuando busquemos combustible.

— No.

—  Para ser tan menuda tienes mucha mala hostia dentro, ¿eh? —me muestra su dedo medio y atrasa su sillón para poder pasarnos de lugar sin salir del coche. Los walkers siguen emitiendo sus estertores y golpeando la chapa del coche, perdiendo algún pedazo de carne por el camino. Como sigan así junto al Sol que está cayendo, en una hora, olerá a parrilla en el techo. Me sorprendo ante el sonido de mi estómago, más próximo al hambre que al asco.

— ¿Contenta?

— Pues sí, bastante. A ver, giro la llave y— el coche da un respingo— ¡Coño! —lo vuelve a intentar y me echo a reír.

— Pisa el puto embrague— le digo entre risas.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! —ríe, sacándome la lengua e intentándolo por tercera vez— ¡Bien! ¡Lo he arrancado! —alza la palma y se la choco— Vale, ahora supongo que si le doy aquí nos movemos…

— ¡Cuidado! —le grito pero ya la velocidad junto con el freno accionado nos da otro buen meneo.

— ¡Mierda!

— Eso digo, yo, ¡mierda! —le doy un manotazo al freno de mano del volante y cojo su mano derecha— ¡Por lo que más quieras, Bethy, presiona suavemente ese pedal o acabaremos atravesando la luna delantera!

— No le iba a dar tan fuerte para eso— responde con la boca pequeña, sacando el coche con delicadeza del arcén ante la desilusión de nuestros espectadores caminantes.

— No, no te preocupes, mi mano te ayudaría— acomodo la posición del asiento y recibo una palmada a la altura del estómago— ¡Eh, eh! Las manos en el volante.

— Hacia Richmond— grita con entusiasmo.

 

—0—

 

— Lo siento de veras, Beth— sus ojos han perdido brillo.

— No es tu culpa, Marie, no digas tonterías.

Nos hemos quedado sin pistas. Todo señalaba en esta dirección, pero en la casa de Noah sólo hemos hallado walkers y cuerpos mutilados. Sea lo que sea lo que pasase, no queda nada para nosotras en ese lugar.

Hemos estado tanto tiempo saltando de un vehículo a otro, pasando hambre, matando caminantes y huyendo de vivos que podrían hacerlo, con la vista sólo puesta en el final del camino. Sin perder ese foco.

Decidimos alejarnos de allí para buscar un sitio donde dormir sin pasar por alto las huellas que se han mantenido en el barro.

 

—0—

 

— ¿A dónde? —juega con las pulseras de su mano mientras murmura. Cierro de nuevo los ojos, tras comprobar que las latas que nos rodean siguen colocadas para avisarnos de visitas indeseables— ¿A dónde podrían ir?

— Duerme, Beth.

— ¿A dónde? —repite.

—0—

 

— ¡Perfecto!

— Me vas a tener que enseñar a hacer eso, chica— no deja de alucinarme la facilidad con que puentea coches.

— Te lo enseñará Daryl cuando le encontremos— me responde con una amplia sonrisa.

Hemos decidido por exclusión sobre el garabateado mapa que nos dio el Doctor Edwars antes de abandonar el Grady junto con un machete, dos cuchillos y una pistola.

A Atlanta no volveremos, no es lógico que estén por allí.

Decidimos ir a Terminus hasta que nos topamos con varios carteles indicando que ya no era un santuario, pero nos sirvió para encontrar un rastro que según Beth señala a la dirección contraria.

Al final localizamos una iglesia abandonada llena de señales de lucha.

— Tenemos que dejar el bosque, es peligroso, Beth.

— Pero, ¿qué rastro podemos encontrar en la carretera?

Como no se me ocurría forma de rebatir, continuamos deambulando por los boscajes hasta que tras varias semanas la convencí para transitar carreteras secundarias hacia el mayor núcleo poblacional cercano: Washington.

— Iríamos más rápido en una moto.

— Ya y Santa Claus nos la va a poner en el medio de la carretera y como hemos sido muy muy buenas, va a insertar en nuestras cabezas el cómo conducirla.

— Te estás pasando, bonita.

— Ya, Beth, no sé si te has dado cuenta por mis subdesarrollados músculos, los ojos verdes o la falta de pene, pero no soy tu maldito Daryl.

— Daryl no es ningún maldito, ¡cállate la boca! —doy un volantazo y freno a pulgadas del tronco de un árbol— ¿Qué cojones haces, Marianne? ¿Nos quieres matar? —respiro largamente y apoyo los brazos y la frente en el volante— Marianne.

— Perdón— murmuro desde mi escondrijo— Sólo estoy exhausta, siento haber insultado a tu novio.

— No es mi novio— rumia.

— Lo que sea. Siento haberle llamado maldito.

— Gracias— primero, noto su mano sobre mis hombros y luego todo el peso de su cuerpo— Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan pesada, Marie.

— Soy difícil de aguantar.

— Yo también.

— Eso no es verdad.

— Lo que quieras— nos reímos y le devuelvo el abrazo.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, pequeña?

— Conducirías tranquila.

— Punto para ti.

Salvo algún corte superficial, los retortijones de hambre y las ampollas en manos y pies cuando nos quedábamos sin medio de transporte; estábamos escapando bien, hasta que nos dimos de bruces con un grupo de la peor calaña.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Te vas ya?

— ¿Quieres que me encuentre con Alex? —me acerca la camiseta y me la coloca.

— No sería ninguna sorpresa.

— Una cosa es que lo conozca y otra, restregárselo en la cara— me saco la parte de la melena que se ha quedado dentro de la tela— ¿No tendrás un cuchillo por ahí?

— Ve con Beth y que te lo corte como siempre lo hace— me acaricia el pelo— De todas maneras, podrías llevarlo así, te queda muy bien.

— No me gusta el pelo largo— me sonríe con picardía— Para mí— aclaro. Se levanta de la alfombra que nos ha servido de cobijo varias noches y que es la culpable de las marcas de rozaduras en mi trasero y espalda. Marcas que por supuesto, en las pocas veces que me las ha visto otra persona, he acusado a mis misiones de abastecimiento fuera de la colonia. Que sí, que tenemos una cama disponible, pero sus muelles y la palabra discreción aparecen como antónimos en el diccionario.

— Ven— está completamente desnudo y a mí aún me falta colocarme la ropa interior, niego con la cabeza— ¡Oh, venga! —me arrebata las bragas de la mano. Sus reflejos son alucinantes, así como la manera en la que es capaz de moverse.

— Puedo marcharme sin ellas— respondo, dándole una patada a mis pantalones y así sacarlos de su alcance.

— No, no puedes— sonríe con malicia y las arroja a su espalda— No te sientes cómoda.

— Sabes demasiado sobre mis gustos— me rindo, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Sus manos se apoyan sobre las mías, en mis caderas, y su lengua lame mi cuello desde la base hasta la oreja. Siento un escalofrío por la espalda y mis pezones se endurecen bajo la camiseta.

— Sólo sé lo que me muestras— repite el lametón y entierro las uñas en su cabello. Rueda y me agarra las nalgas con fuerza hasta pegarme completamente a él y a su polla.

Nunca me habría imaginado que nuestro Salvador acabase entre mis muslos.

 

—0—

 

Esas clases de muay thai con las que mi hermanastro me acusaba de marimacho y lesbiana, esas mismas me llevaban salvando la vida desde el principio. ¡Mierda! Tendría que haberlas comenzado antes, pero claro, no sabía ni que existían. Por no saber, ni siquiera conocía de un país llamado Tailandia.

En fin…

Lo único que deseo es que no le hagan daño a Beth pero estos tíos no atienden a razones. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si se han grabado una W en la frente.

Un superviviente es peligroso, quiere vivir a toda costa y obedece a sus instintos más primarios.

Un puto sádico es otra cosa… Una cosa muy fea.

— Os repito que no tenemos nada— grito por enésima vez, esquivando sus cuchillos y lanzando patadas al aire.

— Grita todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie aquí, sólo nosotros… Y te liberaremos.

No nos habíamos cruzado casi tres estados por completo para acabar allí en las manos de un grupo de psicóticos.

No era justo.

Espalda contra espalda repelíamos sus intentos de acercarnos, ella lanzando machetazos y yo valiéndome de piernas y manos.

 

_“— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?_

_— ¿El qué?_

_— A moverte así, ¿fueron tus padres?_

_— ¡Ja!_

_Más silencio mientras miramos las estrellas._

_— Uhm— la miro— Contéstame._

_— Iba a clases en Columbus— chasquea la lengua y niega— ¿Qué? Es la verdad._

_— Tus padres, no me hablas de ellos._

_— Sí que te he contado sobre Tony y María._

_— No, no sobre los Domínguez, digo sobre tu verdadera familia._

_Fijo de nuevo la vista en las estrellas, esperando que se canse, se duerma o se le olvide._

_— Sigo aquí._

_— Ahm— gruño._

_— Te lo preguntaré cada noche…_

_— No es novedad— la interrumpo._

_— Hasta que me contestes.”_

 

Escucho su alarido, ha herido en la mano a uno pero le ha arrebatado el arma.

— No, déjala ir— chillo pero sólo me gano una sonrisa sucia de dientes podridos.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Puedo irme ya?

— Antes no me lo has preguntado— susurra divertido. Le doy una patada en la espinilla y él me responde con un beso.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es poner la otra mejilla— le abrazo fuerte y él hace lo mismo— Paul, debo.

— Sí— otro beso, más casto esta vez— Habla con ellos y luego…— le desenredo los mechones más cercanos a su rostro— Estaré aquí— asiento y me levanto.

Me observa mientras me visto y, como es usual, recala en la cicatriz de mi antebrazo. Me pongo el jersey, pero es como si pudiese ver a través de la tela. Chasqueo los dedos ante sus ojos.

— Para.

— Tendría que haber llegado unos segundos antes— se incorpora y me sube la manga, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el corte.

— No seas tonto, nos salvaste la vida— capturo su mano y me la llevo a la boca, besándola— Nos rescataste, nos diste un hogar y una misión. Esta herida resulta bastante barata a cambio.

 

—0—

 

Tiemblo. No quiero demostrarlo, pero no puedo parar de temblar abrazada a Beth. No sé si es un ángel o un demonio sin embargo, con la facilidad que los ha dejado a todos KO, desconozco si hará lo mismo con nosotras.

— ¿Estáis bien? —la sangre macha la manga de mi camisa— Déjame verlo— Beth y yo, sin mediar palabra, damos dos pasos hacia atrás— Ok, ok, lo comprendo— se quita el pañuelo de la cara. Tiene un rostro que, aunque sé que jamás he visto, me resulta familiar— No os voy a hacer daño. ¿Estáis solas?

Se aproxima otros dos pasos y reculamos hasta dar contra unos árboles.

— Vale, no me acercaré más, ¿ok? Tenéis que curaros los golpes y sobre todo tú— tiene unos ojos azules tan claros que parecen casi blancos— Ese corte es feo. Hay doctores en mi comunidad.

— ¿Tienes una comunidad? ¿Con más supervivientes? —la voz de Beth es pastosa pero está llena de confianza.

— Sí— intercambia una mirada conmigo, solicitando mi permiso.

— Como quieras, Beth— me cuesta hablar.

— Hola Beth— su voz es suave— Soy Paul, aunque me llaman Jesus.

La falta de comida, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre me hacen balbucear “Marianne” antes de desmayarme.

 

—0—


	4. Más allá de las Escrituras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras saber cómo han llegado a Hilltop, Beth y John "avanzan" ;)

—0—

— ¿Puedo?

— Claro— entro con una mano sobre los ojos— ¡Oh, por Dios, Marie! —separo los dedos y la encuentro sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y su diario abierto.

— ¿No está aquí?

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Ya se ha ido?

— No, Marie, no. No hemos pasado la noche juntos— sus mejillas se sonrosan— Cada uno ha dormido en su lugar, … No como otras— levanta la ceja— ¿Algún día me dirás quién es él?

— Nadie, sabes que no duermo y prefiero caminar— me tiro sobre la cama que compartimos con botas incluidas.

— Ya y arrastrar el culo por ahí.

— ¡Hey! —le tiro mi almohada.

— Venga que no soy estúpida.

— Pero si tú nunca…

— Ya, bueno, pero no necesito un croquis, idiota.

— Aprovecha a Brazacos, hazme caso, tiene pinta de empotrador.

— ¿Brazacos? —suelta una carcajada larga— Es verdad, me contó que les llamaste Ricitos y Brazacos a la cara. ¡Qué tía! —se tumba a mi lado— Le dije que tenías un gran talento poniendo apodos y muy poca vergüenza.

— Y no te dijo que le parecía una zorra sarcástica.

— No— lo dice como una niña, añadiendo una p al final— En su lugar me confesó que le diste muy buenas vibraciones desde el principio.

— Mentiroso, eso te lo dice porque te quiere pinchar.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Marie! —ambas sonreímos. Mido el largo de mi flequillo con los dedos, un gesto innecesario ya que se me mete en los ojos y si esa no es la medida molesta, sólo puedo encontrar laca y clavármelo en las córneas para superarlo. Beth sonríe mirando al techo, me encanta verla tan feliz.

— Puedo preguntarte de qué habéis hablado— me apoyo en el codo y me giro a su lado.

— Al principio de nada, nos pusimos a llorar como idiotas— sonrío— Me pidió perdón por dejarme allí y le dije que— chasquea la lengua— Que no podían hacer otra cosa, que jamás les iba a guardar rencor por algo así— hace una pausa— Luego le pregunté por Maggie— da un salto sobre la cama— ¿Sabes una cosa? Está embarazada de Glenn, ¡voy a ser tía! —el destello en sus ojos es embriagador y su genuina felicidad me cierra la garganta, así que sólo sonrío— Y me ha contado como llegaron a Alexandría y la nueva gente, … Muchas cosas.

— Me alegro mucho, Beth.

— Y yo le conté nuestro camino, como llegamos aquí, cuando nos salvó Jesus, cuando comenzaste a hacer las escapadas a pesar de la negativa de Gregory y como llegaste a ser uno de los Apóstoles. ¡Ah! Y sobre aquella vez que derribaste a Britanny de dos movimientos cuando quiso apropiarse del otro terreno y del caso con los niños y como encontraste las chocolatinas, ¿recuerdas? Y…

— Espera, espera, espera, ¿les has estado hablando toda la noche de mí, cabeza de chorlito?

— ¿Y de quién quieres qué hable, tonta?

— De ti, es tu chico— entrecomillo las últimas palabras.

— Y tú eres mi hermana.

— No es verdad, Beth.

— Sí para mí, no necesito la sangre para eso, ¿sabes? —se agacha hacia mí y me besa la frente— ¡Vaya! Buscaré las tijeras— el colchón lanza un quejido al levantarse y a mí, no sé qué me pasa, no tengo ni puta idea— ¿Marianne? —sus pies descalzos se apresuran y se sube sobre mí en la cama— ¿Marie? ¿Qué te pasa?

— No lo sé— contesto entre sollozos y la verdad es esa, no tengo ni puta idea y no sé cómo parar.

 

 

—0—

 

— ¿Todo bien? —Paul me toca el hombro con el suyo de manera casual.

— Sí.

— Te queda muy bien ese corte y ese color— susurra antes de girarse— Bueno, ya los habéis visto, hemos pasado casi todo un día juntos.

Mis once compañeros y compañeras comparten sus opiniones acerca del grupo de Rick. En general, han causado buena impresión y se fían del juicio de Jesus, pero él no tiene la última palabra.

— John— me insta Simon, cuyo nombre real es Alan.

— A estas alturas ya os habréis enterado que pertenecen al antiguo grupo de Beth, así que…

— Estás con ellos— determina Lil’Ann, Thomas en el grupo. Junto a James, el joven, somos las tres mujeres del colectivo. Asiento con un gesto de la cabeza.

— A ver, teniendo en cuenta que fue un grupo que abandonó a Beth cuando estaba viva en el maletero de un coche…

—  No sabían que lo estaba, Philip— le interrumpo. Gregory AKA Philip y yo somos los que más chocamos. Él es todo prudencia (y un poco gilipollas, para qué engañarnos) y yo pues, todo lo contrario.

— Venga, Phil, John tiene razón. ¿No habríamos hecho lo mismo nosotros en sus circunstancias? —Peter, es el único en el que coinciden sus dos nombres, la mano derecha de Jesus y como anteriormente era historiador, una de las pocas personas a las que respeta Gregory— En ningún momento la dejaron tirada, si se metieron en una misión suicida para recuperarla, ¡venga ya! Además, mirad a Jesus, no le han hecho nada.

— Bueno, nada, nada— matiza Paul rascando el golpe de la frente.

— Poco para lo que mereces— mascullo y todos ríen.

— Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? —levantamos todas las manos, salvo Philip, Bartholomew y Jacob— Ok, hablad.

— Es que tal como nos han contado, del grupo que conoció Beth sólo quedan, ¿cuántos? ¿Ocho?

— ¿Estaríais más tranquilos si estuviese un tiempo viviendo entre ellos para conocerlos mejor?

— ¿Solo? ¡Ni hablar! —grita Loreen AKA James, con un murmullo de aprobación.

— No, vendrán John y Beth conmigo— mira en mi dirección y aunque me pilla de nuevas, le guiño un ojo como aprobación— ¿Conformes ahora? —otro murmullo— Manos arriba— Phil tarda en subir la suya, pero conseguimos un pleno—  Fantástico entonces.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Ups! Siento interrumpir.

— No seas tonta, ven.

— ¡John! —grita una niña.

— Annie.

— Marie.

— Rian— me quedo mirando al hijo de Breanna con admiración, ya me han combinado algo nuevo. Daryl también le observa con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Hey! —les saludo a todos, acercándome a Beth y a Brazacos. Los niños están arremolinados a su lado y sólo Bella guarda su sitio habitual. Es una pena que esa chica casi no hable.

— Los niños intentaban adivinar la edad de Daryl.

— Debe tener por los menos 100— se me escapa la sonrisilla al ver su gesto herido.

— Calla, tu padre tiene el pelo blanco y él no— se responden entre ellos.

— Niños— advierte una Beth a la que le cuesta ponerse seria.

— Pues entonces, 70.

— Vale, 70, sí— acuerdan ante la estupefacción de los adultos.

— No sé si quiero que alguna vez adivinen la mía— mascullo sentándome al lado de mi amiga, dejándola en medio.

— Tú tendrás 33— levanto una ceja, favorablemente sorprendida por la estimación.

— ¿Y eso, Benny? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunta Beth al pequeño, confirmando que es la cifra justa.

— Porque John es la mejor amiga de Jesus y Jesus tiene 33 años.

— No, Jesus muere con 33 años— le aclara otra chiquilla, Rosie.

— No, ¡cállate! Jesus no va a morir— le increpa, poniendo morros.

— Eso no lo sabes, tonta.

— ¡Niños! —le llama la atención Beth y se levanta.

— Sí, lo dice la Biblia.

— No— siguen gritándose con tal ímpetu que hasta que no percibo el cambio de tensión en los hombros de Daryl, no me doy cuenta que Paul ha entrado al recinto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —no le hace falta subir el volumen de su voz para hacerse oír.

— Christie dice que vas a morirte— sí, señor, ese niño tiene mucho tacto. Betty sorbe por la nariz mientras llora en silencio. Los adultos nos quedamos callados y miramos igual de expectantes a Paul, que sonríe con franqueza y se sienta en el suelo con los niños, al lado de la afectada niña.

— Bueno, algún día pasará, pero no tendríais que preocuparos de eso— con un dedo seca las mejillas de la niña— ¿Por qué hablabais de eso?

— Porque John y tú tenéis la misma edad.

— ¿Sí? —me mira, interrogante y yo, arrugo la frente. La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de la edad el uno del otro— Me da que John es más joven que yo.

— Pero los amigos tienen la misma edad— no se me escapa la mirada osca de Daryl a Beth, ellos sí que deben de llevarse una década y media como mínimo.

— No tiene por qué ser así— besa la frente de Betty que ya ha consumido todas sus lágrimas— La amistad no entiende de años, ni de distancia, ni de colores, ...—intento aguantar la risa que se está creando en mi garganta. Así sí que parece un puto predicador de parque. Beth me da un codazo y miro hacia Daryl, por el que apostaría que tiene un pensamiento bastante similar al mío— Venga, poneos a jugar

Los niños asienten y Paul se dirige a mí.

— ¿Ya se lo has dicho? —me quedo encallada en la imagen mental de verle con una túnica nívea y un halo sobre la cabeza— Marianne— el tonito deja de ser tan angelical, tirando a cansado.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada— sacude la cabeza, dejando a Betty y poniéndose de pie opta por concentrarse en el cazador— He hablado con Rick, esta tarde Beth, Marianne y yo nos iremos con vosotros a Alexandría.

— ¡Ah, joder! —doy un golpe en la mesa— Eso, eso era lo que venía a decirte.

— Menos mal que es ágil— rumia Paul, coreado por una risa tipo graznido del otro hombre. Les enseño mi dedo medio con una sonrisa, ganándome una palmada de Beth.

— Sí, sobre todo tú— la miro herida.

— Los niños, Marie— me reprende— Bastante tienen ya con tus tacos— sonrío sin vergüenza.

 

—0—

 

— Daryl, por fin, me lo ha preguntado—  casi me atraganto hasta la muerte con la nuez que me comía.

— ¿Qué, ¿qué? ¿Ya? Pero, ¿ya habéis…? —Beth me mira con si estuviese loca— Joder, ya sabes— le hago un explícito gesto con las dos manos, vamos circulito con la derecha, palito con la izquierda y me da una palmada que me deja los dedos rojos.

— ¡Para, Marie! ¡Tía, siempre piensas en lo mismo!

— Eso no es verdad— no le confesaré jamás que desde que los reuní siempre espero el momento en que mi virgen amiga deje de serlo— Entonces, ¿matrimonio sin sexo?

— Pero de qué hablas, idiota.

— Él te ha preguntado, por fin, … —hago un ademán con la mano para que continúe y le entra la risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué dices? No hemos hablado nada de eso, somos amigos, …

— Bla, bla, bla, bla. Eso es todo lo que oigo.

— De verdad, Marianne, eres gilipollas— le doy razón en mi fuero interno y pillo la última nuez— Me ha preguntado por tu pelo.

— ¡Ah!

— Como todo el mundo.

— Ya—sostengo ante mis ojos las puntas rosadas, en esta ocasión— Le irá mejor el azul, por si piensa copiarme.

— ¡Uys! No lo veo yo— ríe Beth— Me dijo que era muy poco práctico que te pusieses el pelo de colores tan llamativos además que, cito textualmente, “en este mundo de mierda, quién cojones se va a interesar en tener la melena de un puto pony”.

¿Conocéis ese momento en que sabes que te deberías mosquear porque te acaban de insultar, pero te parece lo puto mejor que has escuchado en meses?

— ¿De verdad? —mi amiga ríe y se pone de pie, con la cadera y los hombros separados— Si veo algo de ese color entre los arbustos, le clavaría una flecha y me lo comería— dice con su mejor voz rasgada. Me descojono nuevamente.

— Tu novio me cae bien— digo casi sin aire.

— No es mi novio, Marie— responde con agotamiento.

— Pero me cae bien— repito, sin parar de reír.

 

—0—

 

— Mañana.

— Tengo muchas ganas de verla— un gruñido dando la razón— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

— Quizás se desmaya.

— Oh, no, espero que no.

Me alejo de nuevo de la puerta con cuidado. Me daré una vuelta por los cultivos, pues hoy “le toca” a Alex despedirse de Paul.

— Puedes decirle que entre— la carcajada de Beth como coro.

— Adelante, “Pelo Pony”— y la risa de él ahora. Vuelvo atrás los dos pasos de distancia de la puerta y abro, encontrándomelos sentados. Ella sobre la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y él, en el vano de la ventana con el brazo derecho apoyado sobre su rodilla y la pierna izquierda estirada.

— Supongo que debo agradecerte a ti el mote, ¿no? —me dirijo a él lo más seria que puedo y sonríe sin mirarme.

— Me llamas Brazacos.

— Eso no es un apodo, es una realidad contrastable.

— Lo tuyo igual— escupe con la media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

— Realmente pensé que me bautizarías con algo que contuviese la palabra zorra por algún lado.

— ¡Venga, ya, Marie! —interviene “nuestra” amiga— Daryl no es…

— Beth es la culpable de la versión definitiva— me rio y le doy una patada para que mi culo ocupe el espacio de su pierna flexionada, sentándome de cara a Beth.

— No tenía la mínima duda— resuelvo, girando el cuello para verle de frente. Realmente es un hombre imponente, desde luego no desde el punto de vista en el que la moda trataba a los chicos antes de que se levantasen los muertos. Tiene algo primariamente masculino que me es muy familiar y, por qué negarlo, atractivo.

— No sé si es hostilidad o compañerismo— murmullo indicando pregunta— Lo vuestro— los largos dedos de la rubia nos señalan y recibe otro murmullo indicando “ni lo sé, ni me interesa”— Lo cierto es que os parecéis mucho— ahora, murmullo de “¡Venga ya!” Me empieza a resultar fascinante lo comunicativo que es el cazador sin soltar prenda.

— ¿Por qué? —le miro, sorprendida porque me hable tan directamente sin embargo caigo en que, conociéndome, probablemente llevo un buen rato perdida en mis pensamientos y con la vista clavada en la particular fábrica de sonidos Dixon (marca registrada). Le imito, gruñendo a modo de pregunta, aunque no me queda tan bien. Me esforzaré más en la siguiente. Se toca el flequillo a modo de referencia.

— Me gusta así— respondo— Y los estantes de tintes para pelo no fueron arrasados así que suelo encontrar una gran variedad y nada de competencia— sonrisa deslumbrante que suele servir como punto y final acordado de mi respuesta tipo.

— ¡Mierda! Sí que mientes mal— seguido de otro graznido-risa.

— ¡Daryl! —los ya enormes ojos de Beth parece que se van a comer su cara.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Y eso?

— Al buscar suministros no cogería ni una mierda de conejo más de la necesaria.

— Quizás soy poco práctica— giro todo mi cuerpo hacia él.

— Chicos— nos llama con voz suave.

— Si mandas en este lugar, o son todos unos cretinos, o mientes.

— Yo no mando nada— nos mantenemos la mirada. No sé si pretende probarme, pero puedo asegurar que de buena gana le haría una llave y me sentaría en su espalda.

— Venga, es una tontería, simplemente a Marie le gusta llevar el…

— Y si miento, ¿qué?

— Nada— responde, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

— Daryl— le llama Beth, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— Voy a mear— contesta sin girarse.

— ¿Qué? Ha comenzado él— intervengo como maniobra defensiva.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, Marie?

— Se me da bien cabrear a los tíos— levanto la barbilla y niega moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti tener el pelo corto y de colores?

— ¡Beth! Por favor, es una tontería. Tú te haces trenzas, ¿por qué?

— Porque me gustan.

— Y te quedan muy bien, deberías…

— No, contéstame— miro hacia la puerta, donde Daryl está apoyado fumándose un cigarrillo con el que Roger se ha ganado su amistad. Noto el desafío en su mirada y siento el fuego desde el estómago, subiendo por mi garganta.

¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Y qué más le da mi pelo, mis uñas o si llevo o no sujetador?

— Me parece una gilipollez que estemos hablando de mi puto pelo de colores— mascullo, dándole un golpe con el hombro al salir por la puerta.

— ¡Marie! No te vayas, Marie—viene tras mía. Me vuelvo para hacerle un gesto con la mano y veo como Rick y su novia samurái han salido del tráiler donde están alojados.

— Déjame sola.

— Nunca— sus brazos me rodean por la espada— Vuelve adentro, venga. Daryl es muy directo pero te aseguro que no es mala persona.

— Necesito andar—Beth se pone en frente y, como acto reflejo, busco miradas tras las ventanas. Algunas cortinas ondean, no la de Paul.

— Marianne— atrapa mi rostro con sus manos y me obliga a mirarla directamente— Lo siento.

— ¿Por? No eres tú la que te comportas como una gilipollas.

— De verdad, tiene muy buen corazón.

— No hablaba de Brazacos— susurro y sonríe.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —salido de la nada, como es habitual en él, Paul está en la escalinata de entrada de Barrington House. Alterna la mirada entre ambas y mi amiga me suelta.

— Se ve que una no puede hacer el imbécil tranquila— proyecto bien la voz, sé que las paredes escuchan en este momento.

 

 

—0—

 

— ¿Y Alex? —susurro.

— Se ha ido— me quedo mirándole y me da un pequeño empujón para que me interne en su habitación. Giro sobre mis talones y Jesus cierra la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella— No quería…— manoteo al aire, no deseo que me cuente más. El día que decidí quedarme dentro de esta extraña relación, me puse como objetivo conocer lo menos posible “del otro lado”. Su chico parecía tener una actitud similar a la mía, puesto que seguíamos tratándonos de forma tan cordial como antes de que ocurriese nada entre nosotros. Para el resto de los mortales, Paul era gay— ¿Por qué habéis discutido? —vuelvo a sacudir las manos y me siento en el suelo, entre sus libros— Marianne— capturo entre mis manos un manoseado volumen de Los Viajes de Gulliver. Cierra bien las cortinas y se sienta a mi lado.

Empiezo a leer al azar y su brazo pasa por mi cintura, haciendo descansar mi cuerpo en el suyo. Paso un par de páginas más en silencio, más atenta a la sensación de su respiración en mi frente que en el texto. Cuando mis dedos se quedan aferrados a una hoja a medio voltear, lo hace él por mí.

— Lo cierto es que es una bobería— no se sorprende de mi voz— Es la misma pregunta tonta sobre mi apariencia— me escucho y me siento aún más estúpida— ¡Vaya gilipollez! ¡Por Dios!

— No creo que saltases sólo por eso— sus palabras chocan en mi piel— No te veo poniéndote nerviosa por algo así.

— ¿No? —acaricio sus dedos sobre el papel.

— A mí también me inquieta, Marie— aparta el libro y echa mi cabeza hacia atrás para alinear nuestras miradas— Pero son buena gente y el cambio nos vendrá bien, así aseguraremos otra relación y ambas comunidades seguirán en pie— mis manos reptan por su barba y cierra los ojos como respuesta a la caricia.

— ¿A ti te importa? —arruga la frente sin abrir los ojos— Mi pelo— le aclaro.

— Yo sé porque lo haces.

— Claro, Jesus lo sabe todo— sonríe sobre mis labios y se tumba, dejándome sentada a su lado— Di.

— Es rebeldía— levanto una ceja.

— Ya sabes, estoy pasando por los dieciséis, es una época mala— bromeo. Me sujeta por la cintura y paso las piernas, flaqueándole, sentándome así sobre su abdomen. Sube las manos por mis brazos y repasa los trazos de mis tatuajes.

— Esto— abandona la tinta y llega al pelo— Y esto, eran cosas que no pudiste hacer durante mucho tiempo.

Nos mantenemos la mirada.

—  Me pregunto si existe algo que pueda ocultar de ti— la sonrisa se agranda y sus manos bajan desde mis hombros hasta mis muslos, acariciándome con delicadeza.

—  Soy igual de transparente yo para ti— niego y chasqueo la lengua, a la manera de Beth—Nadie me conoce como tú, Marianne— voy a replicar— Ni siquiera Alex.

— Tú no me quieres— le espeto, sintiéndome de nuevo débil, como la primera vez que de improviso acabé en sus brazos.

— Nunca he dicho…— coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándole.

— Ni yo a ti.

— Daryl tiene razón— besa la punta de mis dedos— Mientes muy mal— sus manos campan por mi estómago y mi cuerpo reacciona al contacto. Sonríe— La piel no engaña, es de quien la eriza.

 

—0—

 

Me encuentro con Maggie al cerrar lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Paul. Me sonríe a modo de saludo y respondo de la misma forma.

Podría caminar de nuevo hacia el recinto-trailer que utilizamos como guardería y en el que dormimos Beth y yo sin embargo, no tengo cuerpo para encontrármela con Daryl.

No me extraña que no se separe ni a sol ni a sombra de ella. Cualquiera que la haya conocido no querría hacerlo.

En su lugar voy hacia el establo de los animales. No es el lugar en donde mejor huele pero tampoco tengo muchas más alternativas. En ocasiones he dormitado cerca de la fragua, donde hace calor.

— Ya sabes, soy un bocazas— me equivoqué, estoy perdiendo facultades porque de lo contrario me habría fijado en las huellas de pisadas. Me quedo quieta por los precedentes en cuanto a descubrimientos del trampero.

— No te preocupes, se le pasará— un crujido, alguien se ha sentado— No suele llevar bien el sentirse acorralada, ¿sabes? Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en contra de su voluntad y es muy sensible a eso.

— Da igual, Beth.

— Yo sólo quiero que tengas claro que no tiene nada contra ti. Es una de las mejores personas que conozco, Daryl— siento el corazón derretido.

— Lo sé— masculla— Es buena gente.

— Gracias— su tono cristalino guarda un deje de coqueteo— La conocerás más ahora en Alexandria.

Un silencio sólo interrumpido por lo que parecen bocanadas de humo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —descifro y ante el silencio, supongo algún intercambio de miradas o gestos— Con nosotros, en Alexandria.

— Mmm, no lo he pensado— otro crujido, un movimiento— ¿Tú quieres que me quede? — ¡Bien por mi Beth! Sonrío, con el hormigueo en el estómago de la emoción.

Otro gruñido— No, no digas “hum hum”.

Espero unas palabras que nunca llegan porque en su lugar, escucho el sonido de un beso.

 

—0—

 

— Eres una Englischer.

— ¿Cómo? —me termino de colocar las botas aunque de golpe mis dedos se han puesto rígidos.

— Tus habilidades, el pelo, los tatuajes, la ropa, … Eras amish— Beth ya ha terminado su bolsa para viajar a Alexandria. Termino de anudar el cordón y me veo forzada a mirarla de frente— Yo nunca tuve contacto con ellos, pero la primera noche cuando le conté a Daryl sobre ti, os comparé.

— ¿Y? —por un segundo analicé la posibilidad de que él lo fuese. Entre sus habilidades de supervivencia y su poca facilidad de sociabilización…, pero no, dudaba mucho que un hombre como aquel hubiese salido de una comunidad de ese tipo no obstante, en caso afirmativo seguro que lo habrían echado.

— Todo encajó— me mira con mucho cariño— Recordé que realmente ya me lo habías contado mientras dormía.

— Si llego a saber que saldrías de aquella.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —la observo detenidamente y evoco cómo mientras estuvo en coma me sinceré del todo con ella. Era a la única persona a la que le había relatado todo sin embargo, dependiendo de su grado de conciencia, había cosas que no recordaba… Hasta que algún tío que parece tonto pero que está claro que no lo es, prende la chispa.

— ¿Cambia algo que fuese amish? —otra vez ese sonido nasal, un “no, no” infantil que es parte de su impronta.

— Te envidio.

— ¿Por? —pregunto, curiosa.

—Te hicieron para sobrevivir en este mundo… Como a él.

— Quizás— voy a cerrar mi mochila pero ya ella lo ha hecho por mí— Este mundo de mierda me viene bien— hago un gesto de comillas— Pero en el de antes, uff, Beth— me dispongo a enumerar— Era ingenua, lo desconocía todo y vivir sin tecnología, electricidad, saber sembrar o seguir el rastro de un animal no me servía de nada.

— Ahora sí.

— Sí, ahora, sí— le hago una seña con la cabeza, cuestionándole si está todo y asiente y coge su macuto.

— ¿Por qué no volviste? —una buena pregunta. Echo un último vistazo a la habitación, cerciorándome de que no se nos olvida nada.

— Porque esa no era yo— me cuesta recordarme con los largos trajes y el gorro blanco—  No iba a casarme, a vivir supeditada siempre a mi marido y a tener hijos como si fuese una coneja.

— Dicho así— cierra la puerta tras nosotras.

— Créeme, aunque no conocía otro, supe que ese mundo no era para mí.

— Pues a mí no me suena tan mal— se muerde el labio inferior— Digo, por supuesto que quiero ser dueña de mi vida pero ahora mismo, casarme y vivir una existencia tranquila con mi familia… — sigue siendo una soñadora romántica y más aún ahora. Me alegra porque no quiero que cambie. Cualquier mundo (el de antes, el de ahora, el del futuro) necesita de personas como ella. — ¿Y por qué el pelo? —sonrío, pensando en la importancia que le ha dado todo el mundo a esa maldita cosa.

— La primera vez que salí fui al cine, me quedé alucinada con la protagonista, llevaba el pelo de un verde tan intenso que dolía mirarla. Pensé, quiero verme así.

— ¡Oh! —sonríe, Daryl nos está esperando sentado en el último escalón, ignorando las miradas que le dedican— ¿Y también tenía el pelo corto?

— No, eso, no…

— ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

— No, no— pero ya se ha levantado y de dos saltos nos alcanza a la mitad. Le quita la mochila a Beth y ofrece su mano para que le ceda la mía.

— No, gracias— me la coloco bien en la espalda y se da la vuelta.

— Ey, ¿no me has dicho por qué te cortas siempre el pelo por encima de los hombros? —la pequeña Greene sabe muchas cosas, menos darse por vencida.

— Empate— arrugo la nariz.

— ¿Cómo que empate? —Daryl queda a nuestra espalda.

— Yo no te he contestado a eso y tú no me has contado que estáis liado.

— ¡Marianne!—con la piel tan clara como la tiene, la rojez se extiende a todo su ser— Yo, yo,… ¿Cómo? Sí que te lo iba… Tú, ¿tú no le has dicho nada?

Camino sin mirarla, partida de la risa.

— ¿Yo? —Daryl ríe.

— ¡Marianne, espera! —la ignoro y voy hacia la caravana que nos llevará hacia su casa.

 

—0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Pretendía que esto fuese una historia muy cortita y al final, aquí sigo. Supongo que Beth, tenerla de nuevo, es adictivo. Me he acabado "enamorando" de una Beth menos ingenua pero no por ello menos especial y encantadora. Así mismo, Paul/Jesus es un personaje fantástico del que cuesta dejar de teclear. De momento, seguiré contándoos mi particular visión indirecta de lo que habría pasado si Beth estuviese en Hilltop y se reencontrase con Daryl, aún así no pierdo las esperanzas de que Beth vuelva al show en esta temporada y sea un golpe de efecto mayor que el home run de nuestro querido Negan.  
> En fin, de nuevo, mil gracias por estar aquí.


	5. No sólo de pan vivirá el hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth, Jesus y Marianne se establecen en Alexandria por 15 días para conocer a los miembros de la comunidad y así poder comenzar la colaboración entre ellos.

 

—0—

 

— ¡No jodas! ¿Toda la casa? —Rick asiente por enésima vez, riéndose—Pero, pero, …— me atropello— ¿Podría quedármela toda para mí?

— Que sí, que te lo ha dicho quince veces por lo menos— Beth intenta hacerse la tranquila ahora, pero ha gritado, saltado y reído por todo el habitáculo en cuanto nos dieron a elegir vivienda.

— Vale— cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho— No quiero convivir contigo, borde— Daryl agarra su mano como si la cosa no fuese con él, pero puedo verle sonreír.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —Maggie no ha soltado a su hermana desde nuestra llegada. Admito que ha sido verdaderamente emocionante y de no ser porque a veces puedo ponerme la careta de puta insensible, habría llorado más que con Titanic. Beth me mira y sonrío, por supuesto que se irá con ellos… O con su recién estrenado novio, es lo más lógico.

— Yo ya la he aguantado bastante, ya os toca— les espeto, sentándome de un salto en la encimera de mi casa, donde se ha ubicado Paul desde que traspasamos la puerta. ¡Mi casa! No me lo creo.

— Pero yo si me puedo quedar, ¿no John? —asiento, chocándole la mano.

— Genial, entonces. En esta casa funciona todo, tenemos otras dos preparadas. Traeremos algunas provisiones pero si lo preferís, solemos comer en la casa de Carol.

— Ok— levanto el pulgar y acaricio la piedra bajo mi trasero. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que estoy en una casa del siglo XXI, como si la locura nunca se hubiese desatado y al cruzar la valla, pudiese estar en la ciudad de nuevo. Se me hace tal nudo en la garganta que desearía estar sola para poder gritar y llorar mientras me doy una ducha. ¡Dios, el baño es actual también!

— Vale pues estableceos y descansad, luego venid a mi casa y hablaremos— el alguacil; ahora que lo tengo delante, es difícil imaginárselo con otra profesión; se retira junto con su novia, sus hijos y Maggie y Glenn.

Siento la mano de Paul apostada al lado de la mía, acariciándomela con el meñique con disimulo.

— Nos vemos ahora, ¿vale? —su hermana mayor le da un beso en la mejilla— La llevarás luego, ¿no? —Daryl asiente en silencio y tras otro beso de Glenn, nos dejan a los cuatro solos en el comedor.

— Bueno— miro alrededor— Esto es alucinante— mi pequeña amiga, ahora sin familia delante, se abraza a su chico— Y eso también, Greene.

— ¡Cállate! —no sólo me enseña su dedo medio sino que mira a Daryl para que haga igual. Y lo hace, claro que lo hace, el muy mamón.

— No voy a dejaros mi casa para que echéis un polvo— me divierte la sorpresa que leo en los ojos del cazador.

— Eres gilipollas— Creo que la Beth que él conoció no era tan barriobajera. Culpa mía toda ella y bien orgullosa que me siento.

— Ya, ya. Leo tus pensamientos, princesita— me rasco la nariz y advierto la ceja levantada de Paul a mi lado.

— La que necesita un polvo eres tú, lástima que no te lo hayas traído.

— ¿A quién? —a la par interviene la parte masculina de la situación como un solo ente. Beth se revuelve en los brazos de Daryl y le mira desde abajo.

— Esta tiene algo con alguien de Hilltop.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —tercia mi acompañante de banco.

— No le hagáis ni puto caso, está todo en su imaginación.

— Que no, que no, nada romántico. Que se lo tira— en ese momento se da cuenta de la mirada de su chico y algo de rubor tiñe sus mejillas— Quiero decir…

— Sexo— resume Paul— Sin sentimientos— escuchárselo a él, expuesto de aquella manera, me abre un agujero de ingravidez en el estómago. Algo se ha debido de notar porque los tres pares de ojos se han clavado en mí y las sonrisas se han borrado.

— ¿Tenéis agua caliente a cualquier hora del día? —pregunto con mi mejor tono de “aquí no ha pasado nada y dadme algo de cancha o me lio a puñetazos con todo el mundo”.

— Sí— masculla el cazador.

— Pues siento abandonar esta apasionante conversación sobre mi vida sexual para disfrutar de un largo baño.

— Pero, Marie— la dulce Beth ataca de nuevo, conociéndome como me conoce, sabe que ha tocado una tecla que no debería.

— No te preocupes, pequeña— se me pasa una frase de las mías por el cerebro y sin analizarla mucho, la suelto— Volveremos a hablar de ello cuando todos los de esta estancia hayamos follado— sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos sobredimensionados.

— ¡Serás hija de…! —se muerde la lengua, haciéndonos reír. Así es más sencillo subir los escalones para encerrarme en el baño.

 

—0—

 

Toques en la puerta. Sumerjo la cabeza. Los escucho de todas maneras. Otro par de toques. Silencio y el sonido de su espalda arrastrándose contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo.

— No he echado el pestillo— no recibo contestación ni evidencia de movimiento— ¿Se han ido ya?

— Sí— responde, escueto. Algo anormal en él— ¿Puedo entrar?

— Ya te he dicho que no está cerrada.

— No me has contestado.

— Claro. Pasa— viste únicamente pantalón y camisa. Probablemente Daryl y Beth se hayan ido hace bastante y estuviese dándome tiempo de salir. Y no es que sea un Sherlock Holmes, mi piel más propia ahora de una señora de ochenta años también me informa que llevo metida en el agua un rato largo— ¿Estás bien? —se acerca y se sienta en la alfombra de baño. Permanecemos callados, observándonos.

— Puedo buscarme otra casa— me suelta, dejándome a cuadros.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? —quito el tapón de la bañera— Venga, desnúdate— parpadea, pero no me hace caso— Si entras ahora medio baño quedará anegado.

— Si sigues ahí vas a enfermar— expone, no obstante, se desabrocha el cinturón. No le quito el ojo de encima, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus músculos se mueven al desvestirse. Su cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, su melena brillante, sus iris celestes, sus labios, …— Marianne.

— ¿Qué? —sonríe y coloca el tapón a la bañera, la cual casi he dejado vaciar— Me has distraído.

— Sí, sé que sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo— declara— Venga, levántate.

— Estaba yo antes— me tira del brazo y me levanto. Como mi cuerpo está relajado de más, me resbalo y Paul me sujeta contra él para evitar la caída. La temperatura de mi cuerpo provoca que su piel se ponga de gallina y el contacto con él, a mí me pone. A secas. Noto como no le soy indiferente y su virilidad despierta sin embargo sus manos no se mueven ni un centímetro de mi cintura.

— Lo siento.

— Paul— tengo tantas ganas de besarle que no puedo separar mi vista de su boca y me aproximo.

— Te deseo— susurra sobre mis labios— Pero no es sólo sexo.

— Schh— intento callarle y besarle, pero su mano derecha sube hasta mi barbilla, manteniendo la distancia.

— Vi tu cara antes, Marianne.

— Déjalo estar— le ruego.

— No, no quiero hacerte daño.

— No me lo haces.

— Sí, no me mientas— me hace girar con él y se sienta en la bañera, recostando mi espalda en su pecho. Sus brazos me sujetan a la altura del pecho y el estómago— ¿Puedes? —mira hacia el grifo y de una patada el agua comienza a fluir— Gracias.

No hay más. El líquido elemento, nuestras respiraciones y el latido de su corazón, ralentizándose a cada minuto. Cuando ya es suficiente, presiono el grifo con el pie.

Si no fuese por la errática caricia en mi vientre, creería que se ha dormido.

— Para mí fue fácil. Tengo a Alex desde el comienzo, poco antes de llegar a Barrington House.

— Paul— le advierto.

— Déjame hablar, por favor— me lo pide con suavidad, pero con firmeza— En Hilltop las paredes tienen oídos pero aquí estamos solos, Marianne— un beso en mi coronilla hace de punto y seguido— De adolescente, salí con chicos y chicas por igual. Supongo que nunca supe relacionar personas y género, para mí, sólo existe esto— su mano sube a mi pecho izquierdo— Por lo que me es imposible tener sexo con alguien por el que no sienta nada.

— No hace falta.

— Calla— otra vez, tajante delicadeza— No estaba en mis planes nada. Desde que ocurrió todo, la meta común era sobrevivir. Alex fue un plus para que la tarea no fuera tan dura. Salvando las diferencias, fue como Beth para ti— asiento y recorro su antebrazo con mis rugosas yemas— Nunca me llamó la atención ningún otro hombre o mujer. No era consciente de tener ningún vacío o pieza desencajada en mi interior.

— Lo comprendo— susurro. Con Beth yo no necesitaba más. No era únicamente la ansiedad por subsistir, emocionalmente mi amistad con ella era lo mejor que había experimentado nunca. Nadie me había brindado el apoyo y cariño antes que ella, ni siquiera ninguna de “mis familias”.

— Y como no estaba buscando nada, te encontré— se cuela por mi cuello y pega su rostro al mío— Hay muchas cosas que no te digo, Marianne, y asumo que haces lo mismo conmigo— nuestras manos se encuentran bajo el agua— No me cuesta hablar de lo que entiendo, pero— ladea su tronco y nos miramos a los ojos, me sorprende verlos enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas, no he notado ni un titubeo en sus palabras— esto no sé cómo explicarlo.

— No— arrullo su cabeza y beso sus lágrimas— No hace falta— repito.

— Nunca te he dicho que te quiero— siento el corazón pararse— Porque tampoco puedo ofrecerte nada normal. Alex es mi compañero y aunque debería decirte que os quiero por igual, no es verdad. No puedo compararos y no deseo renunciar a ninguno. Sois tan parte de mí como mis extremidades. Si os pasase algo— más lágrimas rebosan y siento como las mías comienzan a aflorar— me volvería loco.

— Para, Paul, no va a ocurrir nada— me parte el corazón verle así.

— Y, sin embargo, ahora no le echo de menos. No pienso en él cuando estoy contigo.

— Y viceversa.

— No— me besa en los labios, suavemente— No siempre— sus manos bajan a mis caderas— Tú— otro beso y un tirón que encaja nuestros cuerpos— Me haces algo— ahora es él el que borra mis lágrimas— Estoy acostumbrado a que me necesiten y no al contrario.

— Yo te necesito— le beso y abro las piernas, invitándole. Él sonríe con dulzura y mis dedos en su cintura notan como tensa su lateral derecho antes de penetrarme.

— Yo a ti mucho más, Marianne— mi nombre lo dice con un golpe de respiración, un jadeo que me hace sentir el único ser humano sobre la Tierra— Mucho más que esto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Ahora sí— respondo con dificultad. Me embiste de nuevo y resbalamos, quedándonos con el agua al cuello y haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas— Quizás sea una buena idea probar la cama.

Me abraza con fuerza, sin abandonar mi interior y me besa— Marianne— le beso, acallándole y muy a mi pesar, rompo nuestro vínculo.

— Vamos— le tiro del brazo, poniéndome de pie— Dejemos de hablar un rato— Paul obedece y nuestras pisadas mojadas marcan el camino hacia el dormitorio.

 

—0—

 

Me despierto con parte de su melena rubia sobre los hombros y su respiración cosquilleando en mi nuca. Por la luz que se cuela entre las cortinas, el atardecer está cerca.

Procuro moverme con cuidado y cuando creo que lo he conseguido, una mano me aferra por la tripa y me arrastra hacia atrás, entre risas amortiguadas.

— No te escapes— me coloca tal y como estábamos durmiendo, pero con su antebrazo derecho sobre mi estómago.

— Es tarde y se ve que estoy perdiendo mis habilidades ninjas.

— No las pierdes, nunca han sido comparables a las mías— la oscilación de su barba al reírse me provoca un curioso hormigueo.

— Si me enseñases.

— Ya te enseño cosas.

— Otras que me fuesen más prácticas— me tira hacia atrás y con un movimiento fluido se coloca sobre mí, suspendido sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Más? —su pelo roza mi nariz y me río.

— Cosas que pudiese hacer delante de la gente.

— Por poder…

— De verdad, ¿quieres más? —pongo el pelo tras sus orejas y le miro con picardía.

— Sí y por esa mirada sucia, no soy el único.

 

—0—

 

 

Me pega un tirón que me hace chocar con su pecho. Voy a replicarle, bastante mosqueada por su brusquedad, pero me pone la mano en la boca y me señala con la cabeza en frente nuestra.

En el jardín trasero, lejos de todas las miradas, Daryl y Beth están abrazados. Parecen bailar sin música.

Cubro la mano de Paul con la mía y la retiro de mi cara, nos quedamos en la esquina, conmovidos.

La brisa cambia y viene en nuestra dirección, trayéndonos la voz de mi amiga cantando. Suave y clara entona una de esas canciones antiguas, de las que se interpretan alrededor de un fuego o en la más estricta intimidad.

Jesus hace un barrido a nuestro alrededor y me habla al oído al no detectar moros en la costa.

— Para ellos no ha sido fácil— niego con un gesto. Sus ojos vuelven a la extraña pareja que forman y acerco mi boca a su oreja.

— No pegan ni con cola y a la vez, no pueden ser más perfectos el uno para el otro.

Esperamos un poco más, quietos como criaturas ante un depredador. Algo se debe de mover al otro lado ya que Daryl para y se separa de Beth. Unos segundos después una mujer mayor, de pelo corto, dobla la esquina y se saludan.

Paul toca su zapato con el mío y, con cara de resignación ante esa pompa de jabón mágica rota, avanzamos hacia ellos.

Antes de cubrir mitad de la distancia la señora mayor nos echa una mirada suficientemente fría y escucho la voz de Daryl.

— Son el resto.

— ¡Hola chicos! —grita Beth, levantando la mano y con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¡Hola cielo! —le responde Paul. ¡Ah, sí! Se me había olvidado decir que aunque Paul defienda que Beth es una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones, se pasa la vida tratándola como a un cachorrillo. Me adelanto y saludo al cazador con un gesto de la cabeza, a su manera, en su idioma.

— Marianne, te quiero presentar a Carol— vista más de cerca, si no fuese por su pelo gris no parecería tan mayor. Se la ve en buena forma y bastante atenta.

— Hola Marianne, encantada— me ofrece su mano con una sonrisa en su cara, salida de la nada. Me siento un poco como un gato al que le presentan nueva gente en su hábitat y miro la mano, dubitativa.

— Perdónala Carol, mi amiga tiene unos modales de mierda— la cara de la mujer es tal que no puedo evitar reírme. Confirmo que la Beth que ellos conocían no es la misma que se han encontrado ahora.

— Hola Carol— le digo mientras le meto un pellizco a mi pequeña camarada.

— ¿Ya habéis comido? —Carol se dirige a Paul.

— No— respondo por los dos.

— Venid— nos insta con un ademán y la seguimos.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Dios mío, Carol, esto está de muerte! —exclamo, lamiendo algo de salsa que me ha caído en la mano. Miro a ambos lados, esperando la reprimenda, pero allí nadie me dice nada. Sonrío, satisfecha.

— Te ofrecería más pero…

— Ya, racionar, lo sé. Agradezco…

— Agradecemos mucho que compartáis vuestra comida con nosotros— me interrumpe Paul y le miro con una ceja levantada.

— Eres muy reina de Inglaterra tú— digo por lo bajo.

— Más que reina, reinona, ¿no? —bromea, pero sólo nos reímos los procedentes de Hilltop. Carol y Daryl se miran. — Disculpad, es porque soy…— nos miramos directamente y puedo verle calibrar la explicación.

— Paul tiene a Alex como yo te tengo a ti— interviene Beth mirando con un profundo amor a su príncipe huraño, de tener diabetes me habría dado un coma en ese momento justo. Me levanto, llevando el plato y el cubierto al fregadero.

— ¡Oh, mujer! No hace falta— Carol intenta arrebatármelo y le sonrío.

— Que menos— siento a Paul a mi lado y agarro su plato.

— Yo lo haré— niego y tiro de nuevo— Gracias, Marianne.

— No pasa nada.

 

—0—

 

Son más numerosos de lo que me había imaginado y, debo admitir, que tienen pinta de ser mucho más duros que nosotros.

En definitiva, las han pasado mucho más putas que nosotros en nuestra comunidad. Bueno, que la mayoría de habitantes de Hilltop. Otros hemos corrido nuestras aventuras con la suerte de conservar el culo después de todo.

No se me escapan las miradas hacia nuestro banco. La mayoría no conocen a Beth de antes pero que su arquero favorito se muestre afectivo con otro ser humano es carnaza aquí y en el fin del mundo.

— Marie— Beth entrelaza su mano con la mía y para mi pierna, la cual llevaba sacudiendo un buen rato— ¿Estás…?

— Sí, sí, bien, perfecta— me llevo los dedos a la boca y muerdo un padrastro el milisegundo antes de que Beth me agarre la otra mano, soltando la de Daryl. Los ojos del trampero me miran con curiosidad mientras que se muerde el pulgar de la mano izquierda— ¡Ey, cariño, contrólale a él!

— Eh— dibuja una arruga entre sus cejas y voltea la cara hacia el hombre, el cual demuestra que de tonto tiene poco y cruza rápidamente los brazos sobre el pecho— Pero, ¿qué dices? —en cuanto la rubia vuelve a mirarme, el dedo gordo de Daryl vuelve a ser presa de sus dientes. Le dedico una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y él me responde con una media sonrisa.

¡Joder! Qué bien me cae el jodido Brazacos.

— Estamos todos— Rick se sube al altar junto con Paul y comienzan a hablar sobre Hilltop.

 

—0—

 

— Marianne— me he movido lo justo hacia la puerta. Realmente, o tiene ojos en la nuca (cosa que sé que no es así) o deberían haberle contratado como doble de Tom Cruise en la escena de los láseres de Misión imposible. Coño, ¿habrá sobrevivido el Top Gun? ¿Y la Cienciología?

— Buenas no…

— No— me sujeta el brazo y el Consejo Superior de ASZ se queda en silencio, prestando atención. Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Michonne y Rick no disimulan ni una pizca que los movimientos de Jesus siguen asombrándoles. Se ha levantado de la silla y me ha sujetado, estando a dos hombres de distancia, en un parpadeo. Beth, sentada sobre las piernas de Daryl, me observa con extrañeza— Espera, iré contigo.

Llevan hablando sobre las posibilidades de comerciar durante toda la tarde y aunque las galletas de bellotas de Carol son todo un incentivo para quedarme, soy un culo de mal asiento. Me aburre soberanamente todos esos supuestos, sobre todo, cuando aunque nosotros tres estuviésemos de acuerdo, será Gregory el que tendrá la última palabra porque es un puto cabrón puntillista que siempre divide a los Apóstoles.

— Sí, es bastante tarde ya— aprecia Glenn, colocando un brazo por la espalda de su esposa.

Salgo delante y me vuelvo hacia la muralla. Un enorme pelirrojo está haciendo guardia junto con una chica mulata.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— No lo sé— me responde Beth, la que por una vez está sola— No pertenecían a mi grupo.

— ¡Ey! ¿Dónde te has dejado al tío que tenías enganchado? —no pierdo la oportunidad de echarle un poco de acritud al momento— ¡Ouch! —palmada en la tripa.

— Me voy con vosotros a casa.

— ¿Qué dices? —me giro, abriendo mucho los ojos, dándole el apoyo gestual necesario a mi tono irónico.

— Lo siento Marie. Os he abandonado en cuanto he llegado.

— Por favor, no seas estúpida, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo— le pellizco el costado.

— Para— me ruega, riéndose.

— No, no, me estoy cobrando mi desamparo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Paul nos alcanza.

— Oye, bonita, que estabas con él— Beth pasa un brazo por la cintura de Paul y otro por la mía— Le pedía perdón a Marie por dejaros solos— no pienso desviar la vista de la valla mientras siga hablando— Y me voy con vosotros a ver si se le mejora el humor.

Mi “¿Cómo que a ver si me mejora el humor?” se solapa con el “¿Pero no te quedabas con Daryl?” de nuestro ninja particular.

— Joder, cualquiera diría que preferís estar sin mí— nos espeta la pequeña Greene.

— No, Beth, pero como estáis tan unidos— intenta suavizar mi compañero el que también procura no mirarme demasiado.

— No, no, volvamos al punto— le golpeo el hombro con un dedo y lo levanto ante su nariz— ¿Qué pasa con mi humor? Y no me digas que es que estoy muy acidilla que ya nos conocemos…

— Ojalá, Marianne, no sé— mira a Paul— La noto como mustia, ¿tú no?

— ¿Mustia? ¿Yo?

— Sí, ahí dentro te has quedado ausente— me duele haberlo dejado notar.

— Es que me aburría.

— Y antes cuando terminamos de comer en casa de Carol— ataca de nuevo mi amiga.

— Me aburría.

— ¿De comer?

— De no hacerlo.

Jesus sigue en silencio, más perspicaz de Beth, mal que me pese.

— ¿Vas a estar así de gruñona hasta que volvamos a Hilltop?

— ¿Volvamos? —repite Paul, haciendo el énfasis en la parte plural del verbo.

— Bueno, volveremos, ¿no? —nos pregunta.

— Apenas llevamos dos días aquí…— digo casi más para mí que para ella.

— Claro— determina Paul, firme.

— Hombre, tú seguro que sí— Beth me mira, esperando una respuesta y al no obtenerla, veo pasar la malicia por sus ojos— Y tú tendrás que ir al menos a que te hagan unas cuantas rozaduras, ¿no? —ceja enarcada, sonrisa malvada y cara angelical. La aplaudiría si no fuese tan puñetera.

— ¿Sugieres que su mal humor es por falta de sexo? —otro que se pasa por inocente y me echa una mirada de las que queman.

— No tengo mal humor— respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo una mueca.

— Ni sexo— ríe Beth, que ya se ha hecho fuerte con Paul para atacarme. ¡Ay! Si ella supiese.

— Iros a la mierda. Seguro que esos dos son mejor compañía— señalo a los guardas y el pelirrojo me saluda como si fuese un soldado, con un ademán de su fúsil.

 

—0—

 

— Ni cuerpo especiales— suelto una carcajada que desperdiga las migas del bocadillo— Pues ya me dirás, princesa, cómo eres capaz de hacer esas cosas.

— ¿Princesa? —intento tirarle la mirada más antipática que me sale pero lo cierto es que me cae tan bien, que yerro en el intento. Levanto un dedo sobre mi cara.

— No, no digas nada. ¿Stripper?

— Pero— noto el calor inundando mi cara y bajo la cabeza llena de vergüenza. Paul se dobla hacia delante del ataque de risa.

— ¡Hey, hermano! Esa flexibilidad la he visto en una barra y ya sabes a lo que me refiero— añade, bajando el fusil y yo sigo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— Abraham, te felicito, has hecho algo alucinante— logra articular, cogiendo aire entre risas y me mira— Has dejado a John sin palabras.

Les enseño mi dedo medio al más puro estilo Greene y me acabo la merienda.

— Bueno y ya que tú sí que hablas, ¿tiene algún amigo la chica elástica? —giro la cabeza, un poco molesta porque hable de mí como si no le escuchase.

— Me tiene a mí— responde aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Hey Abe, que estoy aquí! —sin embargo, me da la espalda y se acerca al hombro de Paul.

— Me refiero a un amigo al que le guste más rasgar vestidos que acompañarla de compras.

— Eres un gilipollas— sale de mis labios y le pego una patada en el culo.

— No pretendía ofenderte, princesa— se sacude la huella de mi bota— Ni a ti, amigo— Paul menea la cabeza, restándole importancia. Se ve que su orientación sexual ha corrido como la pólvora en la comunidad. Dudo mucho que sea por alguna fobia, ya que cuentan con una pareja homosexual establecida y bastante querida— De hecho, si no me gustasen tanto, me cambiaría a tu bando: las mujeres dan sólo problemas.

Sopeso que me saca unas dos cabezas y poco y que pesa el doble que yo. Está lo suficientemente cerca de las escaleras para que si le doy en los dos puntos oportunos (hombro para desestabilizarlo y luego, en el interior de la rodilla) puedo tenerlo justo en el límite entre la plataforma y el vacío.

— Los humanos somos complicados, lo del sexo es lo de menos— Paul se sitúa a mi lado y me agarra por la cintura, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— Sí, claro, hermano. Estoy seguro que si cualquier heterosexual como yo hubiese colocado la mano donde la tienes, habría volado unos siete pies de un arreón— emula el gesto de Jesus lentamente, retándome con la mirada.

— Ni lo intentes— mascullo.

— ¿Ves? Es una princesa guerrera— sonríe y mi mente vuelve a divagar sobre hacerle morder el polvo.

 

—0—

 

— No es mal tipo— le miro, taciturna— No tengo por qué mentirte. Es un tío leal y tiene los huevos bien puestos— escupe y se limpia la boca con el pañuelo rojo que lleva en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón— También sé que si te ha encabronado es posible que esparzas sus dientes por el piso.

— Gracias— manifiesto, satisfecha. Tras mi encontronazo con el Sargento Ford que se vio felizmente interrumpido por la visita de Rick para aclarar unas dudas con Paul, no tenía muchas ganas de irme a mi casa a rumiar mis ganas de romperle los huesos y acabé buscando a Beth— Te ha hablado de mí por lo que veo.

— ¿Bromeas? No hace otra puta cosa— le da un golpe con la llave y la cañería se acerca a su posición original.

— Lo siento, supongo— me miro la punta de las botas. Daryl no me intimida, no por lo menos de la manera que le ocurre a los demás— Aunque si te sirve de consuelo, llevo casi dos años escuchando lo maravilloso que eres— me mira desde su flequillo— De hecho, te esperaba más como una mezcla entre Lorenzo Lamas en Renegado y McGyver— se ríe mientras le propina otro toque al tubo.

Atiendo a cómo termina colocando la cañería y arreglando el aplique la sujetaba a la fachada. Las hendiduras de los machetazos las deja para otro día porque se sienta frente a mí en el jardín.

Beth se ha ido con Carol a buscar vayas y frutos secos que puedan utilizar para cocinar y como el trampero no es la clase de persona que te atosiga innecesariamente (salvo cuando le da el punto), se convertía en una compañía de espera bastante decente.

Aún le falta por recuperar su aspecto anterior. Según nos contó el bocazas pelirrojo, la casa que será “el nidito de amor de la Bella y la Bestia” perteneció a una familia que murió con la horda de caminantes que invadieron su comunidad hace unos meses.

— Me alegra que estuviese contigo todo este tiempo— su voz me sorprende. Le miro pero su expresión no ha mutado lo más mínimo, sigue con los ojos perdidos en algún otro punto que no sea yo. Al chico le cuesta, le entiendo, hay cosas difíciles de decir cuando implican echar la vista atrás hacia una época negra de tu vida.

Es una concesión, lo justo es que le pague con la misma moneda.

— Si no hubiese estado conmigo, jamás habría salido de ese hospital— evito su mirada cuando tuerce el cuello para hacerlo, no necesito acceder a ella para tener la certeza de que tendrá dibujada una pregunta— Antes de que ella apareciese yo sólo quería morirme. Bueno, y siendo sincera, luego también— levanto la vista y encuentro la comprensión en sus ojos. Real, no simple empatía— Apuesto una mano que ella te hizo sentir lo mismo— se queda quieto— No me hace falta una confirmación, Braza…

— Antes y después del Apocalipsis tenía una vida de mierda— me interrumpe, fijando sus ojos en mí contra todo pronóstico— Fue un puto ángel caído del cielo y yo no me lo merecía.

— ¿Estás de coña? —su mirada tiene tal dureza que parece tangible— Te veo, Dixon, y sé muchas cosas de ti. En todas las definiciones que podría hacer de ti, en todas— alargo la mano y estrujo su bícep desnudo bajo mis dedos— Eres alguien que se merece algo así— sus ojos bajan a mi mano— Y perdona por esto, es que quería darle énfasis a mis palabras y eso— recupero mi posición y miro hacia el cielo.

— Oye, Pelo Pony— levanto una ceja y mal disimulo una sonrisa— Eres una tía de puta madre.

 

—0—

 

— Adelante— Daryl me cede el sitio en el sofá, a la derecha de mi amiga, y se sienta en el suelo. Le imito, plantando el culo a su lado.

— ¿Estos se llevan muy bien de repente o sólo me lo parece a mí? —el susurro de Beth es perfectamente audible.

— ¿De verdad? Pero sólo tenéis que mirarlos— sonríe Michonne— Son tal para cual— alterno la vista entre Daryl, Beth y Paul. Me tumbo hacia atrás y apoyo mi cabeza en las rodillas de la pequeña Greene.

— Bueno, a lo que íbamos, vamos a realizar una salida de suministros— expone Rick.

— ¡Me apunto! —levanto una pierna para hacerme notar.

— ¿Estás segura?

— La inactividad me aburre y nos vendrá bien conocer esta zona.

— Exacto, no solemos alejarnos más de dos días de Hilltop— añade Jesus— Y a mí también me gustaría aportar algo en nuestra estancia.

— Podéis hacer guardias—propone Sasha.

— A eso también me apunto— levanto la otra pierna y aseguro las manos en las rodillas de Beth, elevando lo suficiente el tronco como para doblar las mías y quedarme en cuclillas.

— Asombroso— se le escapa a Carl, el hijo de Rick.

— Presumida— masculla Daryl y sonrío satisfecha, ubicándome entre Beth y Paul, forzándola a colocarse en el extremo donde está el trampero.

— Pues saldremos mañana al amanecer y según el mapa de Eugene— lo alisa sobre la mesa de centro— Aquí y aquí podríamos encontrar comida y ropa.

 

—0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por llegar aquí. Sé que es tarde pero hay una canción que he utilizado para escribir este capítulo que me gustaría recomendaros: Fragile de Fuel Fandango - Sobre todo para el momento conversación en bañera. ¡Abrazos!


	6. Tu pueblo será mi pueblo, y tu Dios será mi Dios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas en Alexandria pasan muy rápido.

—0—

 

— Está muy mal.

— ¡Joder! Casi me da un infarto.

— Si no espiases a la gente— siento el latido frenético de mi corazón en las sienes y proyecto mi codo a la altura de su cabeza. Su mano lo envuelve y me hace girar, quedar frente a él y pegarme un rápido beso en los labios.

— Creo que Dios podrá perdonarme— declaro, tirándole un poco del pelo y dejando los prismáticos en el taburete de la garita— Me tiro a su hijo— añado en voz baja.

— No sé yo, esconderse para espiar a tu mejor amiga— dice entre risas.

— Claro porque tú no haces nunca nada parecido— se apoya a mi lado e intercambia mi rifle por un bocadillo— Gracias.

— A la noche comeremos en casa de Rick, han prometido algo caliente y delicioso.

— Y con bellotas.

— Eso seguro— sonríe, quedándose en la puerta para sustituirme mientras como— Las tienen en oferta.

— No hay mucho en el bosque más que eso y alguna ardilla despistada que aún no conozca a Brazacos— el primer mordisco me hace entrar en el Nirvana— ¿Me lo has hecho tú?

— Crema de cacahuete con mermelada de ruibarbo— saluda con un gesto a alguien que haya pasado cerca del interior de la valla— Encontré un bote que nadie quería en el fondo de la despensa.

— ¿Puedes acercarte un poco? —mira a ambos lados y se asoma.

— ¿Qué? —las palabras vuelven a estar ahí. Siempre. Me pican en la punta de la lengua ahora más que nunca. En Hilltop ambos salimos en búsquedas por separado así que no nos vemos sino un par de veces a la semana, además cada uno duerme en sus dependencias y la comunidad es tan pequeña que no admite posibilidades de escondrijos.

Pero en Alexandria es diferente. Puede que a los ojos de los demás aquí también sólo seamos buenos amigos y que, lo natural, es que compartamos una casa y la mayoría del tiempo el uno con el otro. Ya hemos traspasado el meridiano de nuestra estancia.

Nuestra. De los dos. Juntos y libres para poder expresar todas esas cosas que se mueven bajo nuestra piel.

Y siento la necesidad, urgente y ansiosa de articular esa frase.

Cuando me despierto por las noches y le veo dormir, o cuando lo hago yo y me encuentro con el lucero azul de su mirada. Extrañamente, aquí duermo cada vez más.

En las mañanas que se peina la barba frente al espejo o cuando abotona su camisa.

Los descansos en las tardes cuando se pone a leer o mantiene en brazos a Judith.

Las noches en las que coincidimos y nos sentamos en la bañera hasta que nuestra piel parece un mal guion descartado.

Las madrugadas en las que no se sabe cuándo comienza o termina un cuerpo.

— Esto no va a hacer que olvide que casi me matas del susto— le espeto, rozando mi nariz con la suya. Ríe tan cerca que su respiración rebota en mi cara.

— ¿Qué hacían para que bajases tanto la guardia? —pregunta, recuperando su posición inicial, fuera de mi alcance.

— Nada raro— la ternura me embarga y no es una sensación nada desagradable— Ella estaba sobre sus rodillas y hablaban y reían.

— ¿Nada más? —niego con la cabeza, pegándole otro bocado a mi combinación favorita de sándwich. Paul mantiene la mirada sobre mí, pero la sonrisa se va extinguiendo entre los labios.

— ¿Qué? —miro a mis manos— ¿Quieres? —le ofrezco la mitad del emparedado.

— No, gracias, come tú— se rasca la barba— Marianne— levanto las cejas, confirmándole mi atención— ¿Sientes envidia? —no le pido una aclaración porque no la necesito.

— ¿Debería? —digo en lugar del “por supuesto” que ha venido rápidamente a mi cabeza.

— A mí me la dan— se acerca dos pasos y deja el arma apoyada en el marco de la garita. Es tan sencillo leer sus intenciones en el mar en calma que son sus ojos.

— Nos van a ver— me pongo en pie y busco alguna cabeza en nuestra dirección. Paul me da un tirón para que me agache.

— Cállate y déjame abrazarte.

 

—0—

 

Me he escapado un rato para dar una ronda en solitario fuera de la muralla. He dibujado círculos a su alrededor desde que llegué, la mayoría en compañía de Rick, Glenn y Paul, buscando alguna grieta en sus defensas o alguna amenaza cercana a ellas.

Son sólidas. Altas y realmente sólidas.

De vez en cuando subo algún árbol con ramas bajas, para tensar un poco los brazos y que no pierdan fuerza. Por el camino, encuentro algún que otro caminante.

Es demencial lo normal que parece todo en Alexandria. De acuerdo, Hilltop es un remanso de paz, sin embargo, no emana la estabilidad de esta comunidad.

—0—

 

— ¿No os dejan cortaros el pelo? —niego, de lado a lado, mientras continúo desojando la flor— Pero llegará un momento que os arrastrará por el suelo o…

— Moños.

— ¿Sí?

— Ajá. Recogidos bajo el sombrerito y horriblemente pesados. Mi abuela tenía el pelo tan largo que necesitaba la ayuda de mi madre y sus dos hermanas para retorcerlo y que así se secase más rápido.

— ¡Wow! —Beth arranca otra florecilla de la hierba y me la tiende, tras quedarme sin hojas en la mía— ¿Tienes hermanos?

— Tenía— acepto, pero me limito a hacerla rodar contra mi mejilla, disfrutando de la caricia de los pétalos— Dos hermanos y una hermana.

— ¿Mayores? ¿Menores?

— Soy la tercera, así que ambos.

— ¿Les echas de menos? —mis ojos inspeccionan toda la pradera. No sé qué mes del año es, aunque las flores y la calidez evocan la primavera. Me vuelve a marear la sensación de irrealidad: estamos sentadas una frente a la otra en un prado, sin sonidos de walkers, sin nadie persiguiéndonos. Casi podría cerrar los ojos y creer que al abrirlos el mundo no hubiese cambiado— Marianne— el roce de sus dedos en mi mano y su mirada tibia.

— No lo sé, Beth— respondo con sinceridad, besándole la mano y colocándole la flor en la oreja— Me gustaría que estuviesen bien, claro, pero para ellos no soy su familia y, realmente, ahora me siento demasiado lejos de ellos.

— ¿Y?

— ¿No vas a parar? —le pellizco el costado.

— Sólo una pregunta más—suspiro— ¿Me lo permites? —me dejo caer hacia atrás y levanto el pulgar de la mano derecha— Genial. A ver… Uff, realmente quería hacerte dos preguntas.

— No, una.

— Venga, Marie.

— No— levanto mi dedo medio y se lo enseño.

— Graciosa— ríe— Vale, quería preguntarte por tu otra familia pero supongo que podré esperar porque de ellos conozco un poco más.

— Vamos, Beth, tú puedes— río y me pellizca el muslo.

— De acuerdo. No te voy a preguntar quién es ni descripciones, pero, por favor, háblame de él.

— ¿De él? ¿Quién?

— Lo sabes.

— No— miento.

— Vale. Te conozco así que te lo voy a poner más fácil, ¿ok? —encojo los hombros— Tomaré eso por un ok— se extiende a mi lado, nuestras cabezas se rozan— Lo de sexo sin sentimientos no me pega contigo. Recuerdo cosas, Marie. Cosas que me contaste sobre tu vida antes del Grady y no me encajan con eso— su mano enlaza la mía, la noto caliente al tacto pero supongo que es porque la mía ha empezado a sudar— No te lo pregunto con interés morboso— giro el cuello y nos miramos de reojo— Bueno, sí algo hay pero no es mi motivación principal. Únicamente quiero saber qué sientes, si le extrañas ahora, si crees que tenéis futuro, si…

— Nadie tiene futuro ahora— la corto.

— No, Marianne, eso no es verdad— levanto la mano.

— Alto. Me refiero a que no de la manera de antes. Y bueno, llevamos más de un año así que supongo que algo de futuro tenemos.

— ¿Un año? —de la sorpresa se incorpora y me mira desde arriba— ¡Joder!

— Ya ves, el tiempo pasa.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— Venga, tía, no seas así— me da un suave azote en el estómago.

— Es complicado.

— ¿Él?

— No— cierro los ojos y pienso en la serenidad de Paul, en su forma de mirarme— Sí.

— ¿En qué quedamos? —se le dibuja una arruga en el entrecejo que le da un aspecto de dibujo animado. Suspiro. Podría decírselo, es mi amiga, dudo mucho que me matase, pero temo su juicio moral— ¿Le quieres? —la pregunta me deja fuera de juego y siento el sudor de nuevo en las manos, helado— ¡Oh, sí! Sí que le quieres— resuelve, sonriendo.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —le espeto, sentándome.

— Sabes, es verdad lo que dice Michonne: Daryl y tú os parecéis mucho.

— ¿Y eso ahora a qué cojones viene? —finjo malhumor cuando realmente estoy agradecida a cualquier cambio en la conversación que la aleje de tener que pensar en qué coño siento.

— Sois valientes, los primeros en proponeros para salir o para tomar decisiones difíciles. No pestañeáis a la hora de defender algo en lo que creéis o a alguien que respetáis. Sois también un poco bruscos pero tras todo eso, hay un corazón enorme y una persona frágil.

— ¡Vaya! Gracias.

— Y os ponéis muy nerviosos cuando tenéis que hablar de vosotros mismos, sentimientos incluidos. Supongo que es porque ambos habéis tenido una vida difícil y eso os hace estar permanentemente a la defensiva.

— Touché— me agarra la mano de nuevo— Me conoce usted muy bien, señorita Greene.

— Sólo espero que él lo sepa también y que no te haga daño.

— Le cortaré los huevos a Brazacos si lo hace— toso, no queriendo entrar en terreno sentimental.

— Hablaba de ti, animal.

— Da igual pero yo te lo dejo caer, Greene. Si se atreve a hacerte daño, aunque sea por descuido, lo caparé— le dedico una de mis miradas más malignas, provocando su risa.

— No creo que tengas que llegar a hacerlo nunca, pero— alarga la palabra y me estrecha la mano— Gracias— me levanto y la jalo del brazo, aprovechando nuestra unión— ¿Volvemos ya? —asiento.

Cuando llevamos un rato caminando, recogiendo alguna jodida bellota y con suerte, alguna verdura salvaje, la estrecho fuerte contra mí.

— Pero, ¿qué pasa? —dice con voz divertida.

— Te quiero mucho, Beth.

— Yo también a ti, Marie— silencio, en el que intento hacerme de nuevo fuerte.

— Y Daryl también te quiere mucho.

— Lo sé.

 

—0—

 

— Gimnasta olímpica.

Otra guardia en la que misteriosamente acabo con Abraham.

— No— digo entre risas, pelando otro cacahuete.

— Vale, princesa guerrera— se rasca la perilla y me mira atentamente— ¿Podrías? —me hace un gesto para que dé una vuelta entera.

— Ni de coña, G.I. Joe— y yo soporto mucho mejor su apodo contratacando con éste, el cual lo cierto es que le encanta.

— Es sólo documentación, chica.

— No— le tiro un cacahuete y lo atrapa con la boca.

— Artista de circo— me tengo que tapar la boca o mis carcajadas despertarán a media comunidad— Yo las encuentro muy sexis.

Algo se mueve entre los árboles y, rápidamente, Abe lo busca con la mira de su rifle. Tengo que admitir que su marcialidad me resulta agradable.

— ¡Bah, es un sin cerebro de esos! —baja el arma y escupe— No merece la pena gastar una bala— se apoya de nuevo a mi lado, en el muro— Bueno, bueno… ¿Bailarina exótica?

Río de nuevo.

 

—0—

 

Toso, mucho polvo y me siento mareada. Escucho mi nombre como si estuviese bajo el agua. Ruido de disparos y de cuchillos lacerando carne muerta.

Mi nombre de nuevo y un dolor punzante que me sube hasta el hombro.

— Pero, ¡qué demonios! —Paul salta hacia mí, con el rostro desencajado.

— No es nada— acaricio su pelo con el otro brazo y lo lleno de polvo de hormigón. Lo recuerdo: se me ha caído una pared encima al golpear a dos caminantes, se ve que me estoy volviendo torpe.

— Sí, sí es— examina con horror mi brazo.

— No— intento arrebatarlo de sus manos pero el latigazo es tal que me deja inerte.

— Quédate quieta, por Dios— rasga la tela de su camisa y me la anuda sobre el codo— Dime por favor que no— sus ojos están llenos de puro terror.

— Me he cortado al caer con una de las estanterías supongo.

— No me mientas, por favor— le veo recorrer la herida con los ojos pero entre la cantidad de sangre y la suciedad le será difícil distinguir los dientes que busca con aprensión.

— Jesus, John— la voz de Daryl le precede un par de segundos antes que salte entre los cascotes donde nos encontramos— ¿Mordisco? —me mira con preocupación, pero la pregunta va hacia Paul.

— No— me mira, buscando confirmación— No, un corte pero es muy profundo.

— Tenemos que volver, venga.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

— Claro que sí— pero no había acabado la frase cuando ya me encontraba suspendida en sus brazos.

 

—0—

 

El coche, voces. Siento nauseas. Unas manos en mi pelo.

— ¡Dios, Rick!

— Esta cosa no va más rápido.

Abro los ojos, pero la luz me aturde y los cierro de nuevo.

— Quédate conmigo, Marie, quédate conmigo, cariño— su pelo me hace cosquillas en la frente y sus lágrimas se confunden con mi sudor.

La boca me sabe a sangre y está tan seca que, de encontrar fuerzas, dudo que pudiese hablar. Otro par de manos me frota las piernas, de hecho estoy sobre las suyas.

— Venga, pequeña, aguanta. ¡Rick! —el aprecio de Brazacos se merece… ¿El qué? Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

— Lo lograremos, os lo prometo— grita el alguacil.

Todo se atenúa.

 

—0—

 

Olores. En este mundo en el que la muerte atufa el aire, los verdaderos olores sirven para dibujar el escenario. Beth tiene su olor y por eso sé que está en la habitación antes de poder escuchar su voz con claridad. Ella siempre huele suave, a flores silvestres, a la lavanda de las pastillas de los armarios que fuimos recolectando en nuestro viaje, a osos de peluche con tijeras escondidas.

También está Daryl. Su olor es más primario: madera, tierra, tabaco con algo de almizcle. Su huella se perdería en el bosque como la de un fantasma.

Sé que nos encontramos donde Denise porque todo está envuelto en alcohol y antiséptico, en pureza y pulcritud.

Y él. Nunca fui consiente de mi propia esencia hasta que olí la suya en mí. No puedo buscar una planta, elemento o producto al que compararlo, pero lo reconocería entre miles de personas.

— Sólo digo que teniendo en cuenta que sufrió un coma hay que tener cuidado.

— No sé dio en la cabeza.

— Pero le calló una pared parcialmente encima.

— No tiene heridas.

— ¿Paul? —no responde, percibo ahora una caricia rítmica en mi pelo— ¿Paul?

— ¿Eh? —parece su tono de recién levantado.

— Tengo que examinarla de nuevo, ¿puedo? —me besa la frente y sorprende a mi aletargada conciencia.

Las manos de Denise están heladas. Busca fiebre, me toma el pulso, me obliga a abrir los párpados.

— Oh.

— ¿Qué? —la angustia que puede guardar un pequeño vocablo como ese, es tan curiosa.

— ¡Buenas noticias! Está despertando.

— ¿Sí? —Beth se aproxima.

— Mira— vuelve a apuntar con la linterna a mis ojos generándome unas ganas de tirarle el aparatillo de las narices de un manotazo— Se contraen, su cerebro está reaccionando.

Entre puntos volantes luminosos distingo los rostros de Denise, Paul, Beth y Tara. Por fin suelta mis ojos y permanezco escuchando, intentando tranquilizar a mi mente.

Puede que cualquier otro mortal sufriese un ataque de ansiedad al sentirse despierto pero incapaz de moverse. No es lo más cómodo del mundo pero por las indicaciones del Doctor Edwards me pasé casi cuatro meses en coma, así que tengo algo de entrenamiento.

La vez anterior navegaba en la levedad y era feliz, no quería volver. De hecho, fantaseaba con que simplemente un día me desconectasen y todo se fundiese a negro. Sin embargo, esta vez me gustaría hablarles, decirles que estoy bien, que no se preocupen.

 

—0—

 

Abro los ojos, es de noche. Hay una luz alejada o lo suficientemente baja como para que ilumine débilmente la habitación. Le da un cariz melocotón a su melena.

Está sentado en una butaca pero su cabeza se apoya en mi colchón y su mano está entrelazada a la mía. Por su respiración, no duerme en profundidad así que me quedo muy quieta, un descanso le vendrá bien.

No hay nadie más allí o por lo menos, no emite ruido alguno. Si afilo la escucha, únicamente me llega el sonido de las ramas mecidas por el viento.

Empieza a balbucear un no en sueños y mueve la cabeza, luego, se vuelve a quedar quieto. Intento levantar el brazo derecho para acariciarle y acabo mordiéndome los labios para no gritar. ¡Perfecto! Ya tengo la parejita, cicatriz con cicatriz.

Vuelve a retorcerse, encadenando negaciones y le aprieto la mano conectada. Alza la cabeza con rapidez, con esos reflejos prodigiosos que tiene, sus ojos están vidriosos.

— No me babees la sábana— digo con un crujido. Permanece mirándome y sus ojos se van abriendo más y más, como a cámara lenta— Agua, por favor— sigue así, congelado— Paul— forzado, me da un ataque de tos.

— ¡Joder! —salta del sillón y me trae una botella de agua— Marianne, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Recuerdas algo? —me da de beber—¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes oírme? —me siento como cuando estás en el dentista y no para de hacerte preguntas mientras te hurga la boca y no tienes manera digna de contestarle— ¿Quieres más?

— ¡Por tu padre, Jesus! Para— le agarro la muñeca con la que sostiene la botella. Las lágrimas recorren libremente su rostro y resbalan por su barba.

— Creía que te perdía.

— No tendrás tanta suerte— por el rabillo del ojo veo figuras moviéndose pero no me da tiempo a darles nombre porque Paul eclipsa mi visión, dándome un largo beso en los labios.

— ¡Hostias! —es la voz de Beth.

— Te lo dije— y esa la de Daryl, seguida de su risa— Denise, baja.

— Ya voy.

 

—0—

 

— Está perfecta.

— ¿Ves?

— ¿De verdad? —Denise rueda los ojos y asiente por enésima vez. Me vuelvo fan de ella en ese momento.

— ¿Puedo ya caminar como una persona normal sin que nadie— miro a Paul pero tiro también la indirecta al trampero, que me ha subido a la camilla como si fuese un cachorrillo indefenso— me trate como a una inválida?

— No veo inconveniente— mirada de triunfo, sonrisa compartida con Beth— Pero no hagas esfuerzos, te has recuperado de la conmoción, pero es mejor tener cuidado. Y con ese brazo, no hagas excesos hasta que te pueda quitar los puntos.

— Eso está hecho, Doc— alzo la palma de la mano del brazo “bueno” y la chocamos, no sin un poco de retardo por su parte al comprender el gesto. Es maja pero goza de algún tipo de ansiedad social. En parte me recuerda a Bella.

— Genial, entonces— apoyo las manos en la camilla para bajar de un salto pero la mirada de Paul me detiene, así que me apoyo en su hombro y bajo primero una pierna y luego la otra— De verdad, lo que hay que aguantar.

— Y más que te queda— murmura sobre mi boca, besándome de nuevo sin pudor. Beth carraspea y aunque él gira el cuello, yo me quedo admirando el bonito perfil de este hombre tan apuesto y que tiene un bello facial que provocaría… De acuerdo, no miro para no verle los ojillos a mi amiga.

— Me debes una historia— no digo ni mú y Paul vuelve a mirarme, con la sonrisa subida a los ojos— Eh, que sé perfectamente que me escuchas y no te vas a librar— para contener la carcajada, le devuelvo el beso a mi amigo/amante— No te vas a librar ni de coña, Domínguez— terminamos riéndonos— Joder y ese no es tu apellido, tía— más risas.

 

—0—

 

— Está claro que me hago mayor.

— Se me podría haber derrumbado a mí encima— aún me parece de otro mundo estar sentada con mi espalda en su pecho y su barbilla apoyada en mi cuello.

— Eso es verdad— aporta Brazacos.

— Oye, ¿quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? —le espeta Beth, levantando la ceja.

— Es verdad, tú la habrías tirado abajo y nos habrías sepultado a todos— lo dice con la sonrisa en los labios mientras le da una larga calada a la colilla en al que se ha convertido su cigarrillo.

— Que te den— le hace un bonito gesto con su dedo medio pero el atrapa su cintura y la acerca a él.

Aquí estamos, dos parejas en un salón. De locos, esto es de locos.

— ¿Me vais a contar cómo empezó lo vuestro?

— A mí no me interesa— expone Daryl, apagando el pitillo en la suela de su zapato.

— Cada día me caes mejor y mejor, Brazacos.

— Pues tú vas a soltar la lengua sí o sí, guapita.

— Otro día, ¿vale? —su voz retumba en mis vértebras y me descubro deseando estar solas con él, piel con piel. Con urgencia.

Daryl tira de Beth y la obliga a levantarse.

— ¿Me lo prometéis?

— Claro, Beth— se acerca y me ofrece su meñique, lo enlazo con una risa— Prometido.

— ¿Antes de irte?

— ¿Irme?

— Mañana se cumplen los 15 días, Marianne— murmura en mi cuello Paul.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunto, sintiéndome bastante estúpida. Como si no fuese de lo más evidente, Daryl la aprieta más a su cuerpo— Ok, lo pillo.

 

—0—

 

 

— Deberías quedarte con tu amiga.

—¿Por qué? Me dijiste que podía elegir.

— Ya pero es buena gente y ella…

— Ella está con su familia, con la persona a la que ama, …— dejo la taza en la encimera— Ya no me necesita— él cabecea— No es por eso, ¿por qué no quieres que vuelva?

— No es que no quiera.

— No, es exactamente eso— me muerdo los labios, no pensé que me doliese tanto plantearlo— Es por Alex— él se gira y me mira como si hubiese dicho algo ridículo.

— El pelirrojo parece interesado en ti.

— Abe está interesado en todo lo que tenga tetas— le suelto— Espera, de verdad, ¿quieres que me lie con él?

— No, joder— se masajea la frente— Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

— Venga ya, Paul— me exaspero y me doy la vuelta, enfocándome de nuevo a la ventana de la cocina— Ahora quieres regalarme o, ¿qué cojones pasa? —apoya una mano en mi espalda y me sacudo. En otro lugar intentaría abrazarme, pero estamos lo suficientemente expuestos como para que cualquiera que pase frente a la casa pueda vernos.

— Marianne.

— Me parece bien que quieras volver con Alex, es tu novio— escupo, cabreada— Llevas aquí dos semanas— otro intento de acercamiento que provoca que me aleje un paso— Pero ten huevos para reconocérmelo.

— Es que no es eso.

— ¿Y qué es? —ahora soy yo la que me acerco, enfrentándome a su rostro.

— Alejandría es mucho más fuerte que Hilltop, Marianne— responde— Sólo les falta comida y eso con nuestro acuerdo, está resuelto. Sus defensas son mejores, tienen más luchadores y armas. Las casas son excelentes y disponen de comodidades que jamás tendremos en nuestra comunidad— relata mirándome directamente.

— Pues quedémonos— musito, buscando su mano. Sus dedos se enlazan con los míos, sosegándome.

— No puedo hacerlo, Marianne, lo sabes. Pero tú puedes quedarte.

— Yo también soy uno de los Apóstoles, ¿recuerdas?

— Pero nadie te echará en cara que te quedes con Beth.

— ¿Aunque no me quede por ella?

— Ellos no lo sabrán.

— Pero tú, sí.

— No— su pulgar acaricia el anverso de mi mano— No importa si con eso estás más segura— tengo ganas de tirarlo todo y besarle y abrazarle, total ya lo saben unos pocos, que se enteren los demás— Además, yo seguiré viniendo.

— Pero esto ya no se repetirá— me mira, buscando más información— Vivir juntos, solos.

— No— niega con una sonrisa triste. Permanecemos en silencio, mirando hacia la extensión que rodea Alexandría.

— No me ruegues que te deje y que me aparte de ti; porque a dondequiera que tú vayas, yo iré; y dondequiera que tú vivas, yo viviré. Tu pueblo será mi pueblo, y tu Dios será mi Dios— recito de memoria con la voz empañándose a cada palabra y sintiendo como me estrecha la mano— Volveré a Hilltop aunque sólo me esperen rozaduras en una alfombra— añado con una sonrisa que eleva mis mejillas y desborda un par de lágrimas de mis ojos.

Veo la emoción en los suyos— Cuando termine la guardia de hoy— aprieta mi mano— Les comunicaremos a Rick que nos marchamos y luego, necesito que me dejes hacerte el amor hasta que partamos.

—0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir ahí. A partir del 7 la historia se desdoblará entre ASZ y Hilltop, así que habrán dos narradores en primera persona ;)  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
